


Only Human

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Bonding with Thranduil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fallen to Middle Earth, Magic Misshap, Rebuilding Friendships, Save the King, Shapeshifter, Starting Over, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A hard won relationship with the stubborn Dwarf King finds itself at an alltime dismal place when miles apart one of you is clearly a King and on his way to being married while the other is so clearly a horse. But a gift for the new Queen of Erebor finds a certain Mare in a cage being brought for display for the King and future Queen. Tempers and magic flies when Gandalf is called for to right a confusing wrong.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_I am only human after all._ Again and again these men had reminded you of your place among them. From the moment you had joined this company you had been doubted time and time again even with all you knew of this world. Though, everything seemed all too familiar and different at the same time.

Bree went nicely, though there were no ponies, so you had to make due with an awkward lot of goats, of which yours seemed to hate you, throwing you more than once a day leading to your following on foot. That silent protest for now on a month had the men stewing even more as they failed time and time again to wake early enough to ambush and strap you to your bounding goat elated that it was free of your weight. Silently you bore the weight of the mud and the endless weeks of rains when they came. Trudging with blisters and tearing muscles alike from the long distances that earned Bilbo at your side in hopes of not leaving you alone, always assuring himself that as the contracted Burglar the pair of you would not be left behind.

.

No sign of trolls was to be found though only an oddly familiar rocky path sending the goats fleeing at the first sound of the storms rolling in after you had stopped for dinner. Under sheets of rain you held your pace and gripped the back of Gloin’s armored shirt only to be shaken free at the impression of it being snagged. A glance back however from him brought you and your quivering lip into view cowering against the wall from another raining layer of rocks through the thunder battle you were trapped inside. With lips parted he moved to draw you to his side only to see you clutch onto the rock wall at its breaking free on a newly revealed third Stone Giant soon meeting its end in a heartbreaking fall.

A cave for the men was found after the supposed final blow your giant had taken into the distance you vanished in its dying fall. The image and thousands of moments they regretted regarding their treatment of you, the one they should have defended above all the others, one they let suffer so much. Their grief was short lived as each of them was bound and drug down a winding path into a sea of goblins. Shouts and songs ended with an insult from the Goblin King who in turn sent for the white orc himself and all the Dwarves had to do was simply wait for the worst to come, his untimely end in this damp cramped cave surrounded by surprisingly enough the Elf King and a band of his best guards.

Scowls filled the cage that soon died for the Dwarves after having untied one another once Thranduil had first freed Ori. Free from his binds Ori sniffled securing the scarf you had made him tighter around his neck stirring up a round of stories of you baffling the Elves at what sort of creature you could be to have your loss trouble them so. Explosions from above sounded with the body of a small creature rolling into their view. Shakily you stood parting the lips of the men who eyed the cart crashing down behind you full of their things. Soaking wet and bleeding from a set of scrapes across the right side of your face and right arm and left thigh you moved closer to the cages raising a splintered spear in your limping steps closer to the cage with a tiny wisp of smoke still clinging to you.

On his feet Thorin called out your name, “How-? We saw you fall.”

Panting lowly you eyed the baffled King replying, “The Giant fell.”

His eyes scanned over your face as you looked away straight for the Elf King who’s chin tilted at the glimmer of something he took as hope in your eyes as he rose to his feet hunched as best he could stand in the cramped cage. His head bowed to you as you said, “Your Majesty, I might need your help. There’s a lever I can’t quite reach.”

In his spine tingling velvety tone, you had hoped he would have, he stated, “It is not likely I could assist you inside this cage.”

At that you raised the spear higher only for his brow to inch up eyeing it curiously before he and the others stepped back at your pivot on your feet to draw it back and slam it straight into the lock parting their lips at the loud slam and following release of the lock as you tore it free again. Easing the door open for them you stepped back tossing the mangled wooden coating to the spear away now with a thin layer of blood slicked across it revealing your splinter filled palms coated in beads of blood. The worst was pulled out in the distance to shoulder your bag which you raised out of reach from Kili’s hand mumbling, “I can manage it.” Your words did nothing to calm him seeing the blood now soaked into the strap of your bag as you limped away, “There’s a path, just be quiet.”

Eyeing the Dwarves the Elves shouldered their quivers and blades you had brought as well after strapping their blades back on again wondering what they had done to hurt you so after having spoken of you so fondly. Behind you Thranduil followed leading his men, stealing glances over your shoulder until his eyes rose to the burning city above with lips parted in wonder at how you had managed it alone.

.

Those were your first words to the King in months, “The Giant fell,” all at once your silent strike had slammed into their chests all over again. All 13 Dwarves and not one of them could remember your first name. You had told them so long ago and truly had done all you could not to hinder them along his important quest. Through the burning city though a jaw dropping sight was spotted, a whack on the shoulder from Balin to Thorin had the Dwarves pause seeing the stake topping white head in the center of the burning goblin town. Azog, his head with tongue stuck out and eyes wide open from what must have been a surprise attack made them all look to you completely lost for words. You had killed the defiler and these thousands of goblins alone, their frozen stance made the Elves freeze and pause for a moment to inspect what the trouble was before continuing on.

Over your back their gazes lowered seeing the trails of blood from your palms and another from a slice across your lower back tearing open your already worn ‘best sweater’ they thought to be ridiculously styled and colored in forest green trimmed with now blood and dirt stained silver leaves. Down to your hands they looked again to see you still clutching the metal portion of what you had now clearly fashioned your wooden spear from, a metal arm jagged and bloody at the end pressed against your wrist clearly torn from one of the orcs you had killed.

The wall ahead of you had them pause and you turned to the Elf King and pointed upwards to a lever a good two feet above your head but well within his reach. “If you wouldn’t mind. Should lead to the, I would hope there’s a stream, if this were Moria it’d lead to Lothlorien, or at least the edges. I thought we’d have hit Rivendell by now, at least that’s how the map in the book went,” you began to count on your blood drizzled fingers, “troll hoards, then Rivendell, then the Goblin tunnels past the Stone Giants.”

Thorin, “You knew we were marching here?!”

Your head turned and you curtly fired back, “Says the man marching us towards a Dragon territory.”

His lips parted then clamped shut in a glaring huff while Thranduil reached up stating in your tilted head inspection of his armored shirt making him smirk. “Rivendell is not far, we were traveling there ourselves. Feel free to join us, Lady-?”

You shook your head, “Just Jaqi Pear. No title. Just a passing through till the earth falls out from under me again.”

His brow inched up as you raised your missed second bag from the dirt floor to your shoulder over your other bag, “The earth fell out from under you?”

You nodded and in his first step through the opening door you stated, “I got to the bus stop too early,” he glanced down at you, “a bus is sort of like a very big wagon holds dozens of people for very long trips comfortably.” Earning a nod from him, “So I sat under the tree across the street, there was this group of guys inside I didn’t feel comfortable around. Then out of nowhere this crazy badger came out of thin air so I tried to hide in this knot under the roots and I fell into this sink hole or something and next thing I know I’m falling in the middle of Bilbo’s,”

You turned and he did too seeing your point at Bilbo, who raised a finger at his name earning a nod from the King who glanced at you again. “His garden, and they were all talking with Gandalf, who proceeded to hit me with his stick and then drag me in through the window across the table. Of course it happens to me, and then there were no ponies so we had these massive goats, and mine hated me and it’s just been a four month long trek from the Shire. Because I ‘might have been a spy’ and they ‘couldn’t risk me talking to whoever I might have been sent by’, though what idiot would choose me as a spy I pity. I can go five minutes and forget all I’ve said on my worst days after my usual two hours of sleep. Bugs and rain and that one really creepy bird that kept following me until Oin killed it for stealing something of his.” Thranduil’s brow inched up and he glanced at you in your upwards glance, “It sort of looked like a mix between a buzzard and a chicken. Barely any meat on it all, and it smelled terrible not worth the effort of plucking it, so I just let Bofur have my sliver of it.”

“You have had quite the ordeal it seems. I am certain Lord Elrond will do all he can to assure your time in his halls are comforting.” His hands raised to remove his gloves he pocketed then reached down to raise your injured hand his glowing fingers eased over healing the cuts on your palm. “Your other hand, please.” You shifted the bleeding prosthetic metal arm to your healed hand then offered him your right that he healed then released with a faint grin in asking, “Is your foot hurt or your ankle?”

“Um, not really sure, just sort of an all over searing pain, and I know if I look I’ll just pass out. So, I’m good as long as I don’t.”

His brow inched up and suddenly your weapon and bags were taken from you and passed to the guards beside him and in your glance up at him you let out a squeak in his lifting you into his arms.

“No use in worsening the injury. We are not far and patrols should be arriving soon for us to gain a steed to hasten our trip to the Healers.”

“I,” his brow raised at you and you sighed looking forward lost at where to put your arms so they slumped in your lap and you mumbled, “No use in arguing five feet off the ground. Not like I could stick the landing anyways.” Making the corner of his mouth tick up in your easy submission to his aid. “Thank you.”

He nodded his head, “Any time.” After stealing another glance at you he asked, “This bus, was it taking you home to your family?”

You shook your head, “No, my father said I had to go. He had his son finally, didn’t care to pretend he cared if I lived or died anymore, not that he ever would have prevented the latter to begin with.”

Thranduil inhaled sharply, “He does not deserve to breathe for treating his child so.”

You shrugged, “According to him I’m not his.” He looked down at you, story is, “Mom was drugged at a party test showed she was pregnant two months later so her dad found her a husband.” Lips parted in the group around you, “She left not long after, no note, just didn’t want either of us and he was stuck with me. His family wouldn’t let him turn me over to the state, said it would darken the family reputation.” You glanced up at him and shook your head, “Sorry, don’t usually talk about it. Spoils the mood.” You looked his face over then asked, “How’s little leggy?” His brow inched up, “Your son? Get stuck in any trees lately?”

Making him smirk, “My son traveled ahead of us and should be in Rivendell waiting for us.”

You nodded, “Cool.” You wet your lips, “So, are him and Elrond’s kids good friends or is it sort of an aloof, like hey our dads are friends so let’s just tolerate one another and not make them mad by fighting type situation?”

Your quick curious grin made him chuckle and answer, “They are friends. Get up to quite numerous adventures from time to time.”

“Good. You all need as many friends and good stories as you can get.”

“Why do you say that?”

You caught his eye again at his sterner tone anticipating your knowing something coming for their children, you shook your heads, “Nothing like that. Just you’ve all been through so much. I’m happy you’re happy.” The statement making his grin inch out awkwardly again at the kind words from the little stranger in his arms.

Horses sounded in the distance and he stated, “Ah, here we are, our guides.”

It had to be thirty horses you tried to count, but with their matching armor and similarly colored horses you could have been wrong in their circle of you all. Up to the blonde leading them Thranduil carried you and carefully traded his arms for the mystery blonde, who just as carefully cradled you on his lap checking subtly for any injuries to avoid touching. A graze of your back however brought the sight of blood from your still bleeding gash on your back parting his lips that closed in his look at you in asking, “You wouldn’t be Glorfindel? Would you?”

The curly haired blonde behind him leaned over to peer at you curiously as the Elf shook his head, “No my Lady.”

“Oh, sorry. Just curious.” Making him look you over in your head turning to look at the forest.

Thranduil climbed on behind the curious Elf still peering at you while the other Elves remained at Thorin’s statement, “We’ll continue on foot. Our injuries are not severe as Miss Pear’s.”

Thranduil nodded seeing his guards climb onto a set of horses behind their riders for the small group’s race back to Rivendell. Looking around you watched the forest fold in around you. And it seemed all at once you were in a cobbled courtyard and Thranduil hopped down hurrying over to you making you giggle at your slide back into his arms in the mystery blonde’s arms passing you over only to blink at you in your soft grin over the King’s shoulder saying, “Thank you. You have a very pretty horse.” Then you glanced at the others, “not that all your horses aren’t pretty..”

Lost for words you sighed again and looked forward in Thranduil’s turn to stride through the kingdom to the Healers with the guards holding your bags hurrying after him. “Is your pain worsening?”

You glanced at him, “Hmm? No, just, I don’t know, I don’t know many blonde Elves’ names, wouldn’t want to upset anyone, just slipped out.”

Thranduil smirked and he replied, “Tuor was not upset with you. He is young and new to the guard, to be compared to a prestigious Lord was a shock.”

You nodded and wet your lips, “I know that name…wasn’t that a giant dog? Tuor?” You shook your head in his smirking glance at you, “No, that was Huan! No, Tuor…I think he was a mortal? Unless he was the guy that that other guy stabbed in the fog…no, that was, Túrin?…”

In the hall in your right you caught a flash of another band of dark haired elves following the line of guards. “No, I got it he was related to that Bele-something guy! Right?”

Thranduil chuckled lightly, “Belegund, he was his grandson, and grandfather to Lord Elrond.”

“Ah, so are they related?”

“He is descended of one of the fallen Numenor line. Distantly but yes.”

“Cool.” Making the King chuckle again and carry you through the doorway to an empty cot as a trio of Elleths neared you looking your bloody dirt coated mess of a self over. Atop the cot you glanced away out the window when they raised your pant leg to inspect your ankle after Thranduil said, “Left leg, there is an injury.”

Sure enough when your bloodstained boot was untied and eased off the bottom of a large gash became visible, the ankle itself seemed badly bruised and possibly sprained. Tentatively your leg was inspected by two while the other washed and cleaned the cut and leg around it. Luckily it had already stopped bleeding and didn’t look too bad but it would need stitches. Carefully your pants were removed over the wound when your other boot was removed revealing more cuts and bruises to be washed carefully and bandages before your shirt was removed next. Clearly the harsh weather and lack of food to the usual liking had you far skinnier than they had hoped to find you detailing your toned frame.

The Elleths gently washed your back and arms then your chest and stomach around your bra and cleaned the scrapes across your stomach before having you turn over for them to stitch the gash across your back shut. Draped across the bed a soothingly asked request to help you wash your hair came next and you shifted to hang your head off the bed catching a glimpse of the Elf King trying to read the pink cursive Ancient Elvish runes for protection across your shoulder blades between four pointed stars scattered across your upper back. A tug from you had your knotted mess of a bun containing your blood and dirt stained curls appearing to be a muddy brownish orange with the mess.

Warm water, soaps and gentle set of hands from the healer stirred gasps from the room at your white blonde wall of curls contrasting your black brows making your violet eyes pop all the more when it was dried and pulled back into a long braid when you were upright again. The position easing their cleaning the scrapes and cuts across your face seeming far worse than they really were by the blood stains.

A fresh sweater in silver was pulled on next covering your acorn necklace with a pair of Capri sweats in their insistence not to cover your wound. A pair of tugs had your sleeves up to your elbows and you flashed the Lords a grin, “Thank you.”

Thranduil turned his head and motioned his hand to the side at the dark haired serious self entering the doorway he had been inspecting you from, “Lady Pear. This is Lord Elrond.”

With a soft giggle from you your smile split across your face and you replied, “I’d know you anywhere. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Thranduil, “Yes, Miss Pear seems to have quite a study on our world it seems.”

You giggled again, “Just don’t grade me on my ability to remember names or dates. I could get quite irritating to the person who had lived through it or was well known to the person I am trying to remember the name of.” After a pause you said, “Thank you again for letting me in. I do hope we could be good friends. I’ve read so much about you.”

Again relaxed on your cot you shared the story of how you had arrived in this world and Gandalf’s reaction especially puzzled them. His absence also worsened the mood as they wished to consult with him on why he had insisted you come with this band of Dwarves halfway across Middle Earth. The arrival of rider-less horses an hour past nightfall sent hearts racing and after a group had assembled to head out in search of them you hopped into the walkway to hang over the banister calling out to Lord Elrond, “Watch the trees! Probably got snatched by the trolls!”

That halted the Elf Lord completely bringing him up the steps to your side asking, “Trolls? You saw traces of Trolls?”

“Not me no, but see in the book the Trolls show up from behind the trees, then the ponies run off with the supplies, but we didn’t have any ponies so ignore that, then find the Troll hoard and then after that Rivendell.”

Glorfindel joined his side, “What is in this hoard that is so special?”

“Gold, rotting food, um,” your hand is waving, “orcrist, and um, the other one…” fingers tapping your forehead, “foe hammer, come on brain…ok, they scream seeing it, ‘the goblin cleaver, the beater, gnasher, the biter’…no, that’s the other one, then they come here.” Your hand lowers and you wet your lips and snap your fingers at your side, “this one is orcrist, and, in Mordor Gandalf says he wields the flame of Arnor..” making Elrond’s brow inch up and you point at him excitedly, “Glamdring!! That’s it, not, is it Turin’s blade? Someone with a T, I don’t know some Noldor King and I think the other,” you glance at Glorfindel, “it’s not yours but your buddies.”

He smirks at you, “Ecthellion.”

“Yes.”

Elrond nodded and gave you a soft grin, “We will keep an eye out for these Trolls of yours.”

Beside you Thranduil lifted you in his arms again, “Now, we have a meal prepared for you, off your feet.”

*

Lowly in khuzdul Thorin grumbled, **“She barely even gave us a second glance.”**

Gloin, **“Surely this could be righted. I didn’t mean to shake the Lass off in the rain.”**

Dwalin grumbled jealously, **“Seemed all too eager to meet the Elves.”**

Bilbo looked them over and Thorin asked him in the common tongue, “What does Miss Pear say of us?”

Bilbo, “Well, between the complaints of weather, pain and being hungry she speaks shockingly high of you.”

Thorin all but growled back, “Shockingly?”

Bilbo, “Well seeing as she had no choice in joining the Company at all, or had any reason to stay through the lot of you glaring and commenting about her every move for months until you started to speak to her as a fellow member when she caught us those fish, I am surprised she did not hate you all. Always excused it, ‘very important Dwarf’ this and ‘weight of their kin on their back’ that.”

Thorin disbelievingly tested, “Never a harsh word against us?”

Bilbo chuckled, “Oh I did not say that. There were more than a few muttered curses and mocking comments on your barked order when she was exceptionally tired, but always when I noticed blisters on her feet or another bruise on her when she was changing.”

Fili, “How do you think she could have gotten through Goblin Town?”

Kili shrugged and the men all gave their own explanations, with all of them remembering the image you had left them, Azog’s head on a spike in the middle of the flames you passed by without a word or drawing attention to it all for credit to the clear act of unspoken loyalty to the stubborn lot.

A sack from nowhere suddenly engulfed Bofur and the Elves forced up sending the horses on ahead in the drawing of their swords. One by one the invisible robbers gathered up the Dwarves sending the Elves up into the trees. Through the darkening path from the setting sun casting the forest into shadows bows were drawn and eventually the trio were spotted and brought down when following Bilbo’s gaze up at the invisible creatures he was informing of the parasites living inside the Dwarves they had captured.

A found key halted the trip to Rivendell and hopes of scoring lovely trinkets for your forgiveness were sought out in the hoard. Weapons, jewels and gold were gathered and carried off to the Elven lands. Nearly halfway again Elrond couldn’t help but smirk spotting the gold and blades hanging around Thorin’s back and an offer of aid and a lift to the empty seats at your table hastened the approval from the Company all being helped onto the backs of horses with laps full of their hauls.

.

Freshly scrubbed they found you and the loot they dumped in their shared courtyard was promised to be shown to you later earning a quick grin from you that spread in Bilbo’s delving into his ordeal with the Trolls. Halfway through your salad again you eased your fork between your lips and drew it out, most likely looking like a focused chipmunk caught stealing when Fili loudly asked, “Miss Pear, how did you best Goblin Town?”

Lowering your fork you raised a finger and held a hand to block your mouth as you chewed in Balin’s saying, “No need to startle the Lass into sharing as she’s eating.”

Kili shrugged answering, “You all wanted to know too!”

Balin, “That is not the point.”

Thorin at the table across from you said, “No need to answer now, enjoy your meal.”

Swallowing behind your hand you wet your lips looking him over in his deliberate steady gaze locked on you testing your reaction. Lowering your hand you answered with a clearing of your throat, “Pretty easy, streams of sulfur in the rock walls.”

His brow inched up and Bofur translated for Bifur, “Must have a keen eye to notice that, Lass. Even our kin miss that in the dark until it’s too late.”

“It was more the smell, than the look.”

Thorin looked you over asking, “You are familiar with sulfur?”

Your eyes landed on him again and you answered, “I worked in pyrotechnics in my old world.” He blinked at you and you clarified, “That’s like, fireworks, but a lot bigger. Worked in a lot of special effects in shows, exploding buildings and all that. Had to get an architecture degree and learn about all things demolition, flammable and combustible to master it.”

Oin, “An explosive’s expert! Well needed on this quest!”

Again you raised your fork lowering your gaze to your plate when Gandalf’s sigh was heard and he entered the courtyard, “Lord Elrond, I am so thrilled you have found my traveling companions.” Your muddled smirk and chortle drew Thorin’s eyes back to you stirring a curious smirk onto his face at your subtle turn away from Gandalf to hide your bubbling giggles between chews hidden behind your raised hand drawing Thranduil’s eyes to you as well before glancing at Elrond in his standing to welcome Gandalf.

Inhaling steadily when you had swallowed you quietly cleared your throat and turned around only to catch Thranduil’s gaze still on you making you tuck your lower lip in and giggle to yourself again in shaking your head as you reached for your drink to sip on as Lord Elrond asked, _“You hit Lady Pear with your staff?”_

Gandalf glanced at you then back to him answering, _“I did not see whom I was hitting. And I have apologizes since.”_

Elrond, _“And you did not give her a chance to decide if she wished to join this journey of yours?”_

Gandalf, _“She was truly knowledgeable of this journey! It could have been detrimental to leave her behind!”_

Lowering your cup you glanced at Thranduil who flashed you a weak smirk as you whispered, “I don’t know Elvish but I think Gandalf is getting a scolding. That’s a total angry Dad vibe coming from Elrond.”

Thranduil raised his own fork answering, “Oh, this is just the beginning.”

Making you giggle again then glance to Thorin, who was still staring at you, or more so to your clearly bruised cheek and neck visible to him under your moonlit hair and eyes contrasting the blackened patches of skin in his move for another bite. “You look like you had some fun digging for gold.”

He couldn’t help but smirk, “We managed to be found by those trolls you mentioned.”

Smirking back at him you couldn’t help but ask when he’d taken a bite, “So, which one of you has the biggest parasites?” His eyes narrowed challengingly and you giggled sparking a playful hint to his glare, “I have a hunch of my own.” Stabbing another bunch of lettuce then you glanced at Elrond and Gandalf again.

When dinner was through you were led to a healing bath. Not the full sunken tubs the Dwarves were allowed in but a singular clawed metal tub filled with warm water and healing herbs to help your wounds and bruises along. With your injured ankle held up in a hammock and your stitches in your back coated in thick bandages to keep the herbs off it or you would pass out from the painful sting of it that can take out even the strongest Elves. A uncomfortable itch on your bruised rib had you pulling up to sit on the edge of the tub, swinging your good leg over you grabbed the towel off the rack to dry yourself off then hop over to your fresh underwear to add your same comfy clothes from earlier.

Reaching up you removed your hair chopsticks you added to your bag again before you sat down on the bench against the wall and looked at your bag pulling out your pocket copy of The Hobbit still painfully sitting empty except for the maps and picture of you holding your baby brother inside. The only time you had held him literally minutes after you helped his mother through the birth your father was late to and hours before he disowned you. Stroking your thumb across the cover you shook your head at the sudden wave of dizziness over you. Inhaling deeply was your hope to shake it off only to have your eyes roll back in the slump of your body across the bench with your book falling to the floor.

Returning again the Elleths brought another helping of bath salts that scattered across the floor from the copper bowls clattering onto the floor. That clatter made the guards and Elf Lords rush in to see your face being cupped in a check of your pulse and breathing before you were carried gingerly to your assigned bed when it became clear the herbs and steam from the bath was just too much for you to handle after such a strenuous day. Gathering your things Legolas paused in lifting your book with parted lips seeing the pictures he mistook for portraits falling out of it. Lifting the book he gathered the portraits next he looked at the first of, you holding your brother. _“Ada, is this her brother?”_

Thranduil strode over and peered over his shoulder, _“It would appear so.”_

Elrond joined him with eyes narrowed at the mother, _“Marya…”_

Glorfindel took a glance next, “How, she passed, an age ago.”

The next picture was shown, clearly of you as a child in the arms of a man by the light of the lantern, however when the shutters were opened letting in the moonlight Glaurung sat in his place hunched behind you with claws fixed around your middle parting their lips. Thranduil, _“Glaurung…”_

Another picture was turned over and in his arms turned palm in the moonlight you sat uncovered as an infant with a sigil burned into your hip of a crouching wolf on top of a golden helmet with a disinterested woman at your side making Glorfindel murmur, _“Nienor.”_

Elrond, _“She can’t be.”_

Through the walkway Maglor strode with a telling new scar on his cheek that, had you been conscious would have reminded you of a certain badger you had seen recently, _“She is.”_ The men all turned to look at him with lips parting as he said, _“In throwing my Silmaril into the ocean I was taken with it, finding a small town, in it, Nienor and Turin, both being kept apart by Glaurung. Centuries each time he kept them apart, once I intervened and Jaqi was born and he started to lose his powers when Turin and Nienor both faded to light. She grew and eventually the Father of Dragons found a suitable mate of his own he hoped to bring about a new age of Dragons, though he had to get rid of the only child of a Dragon Slayer first to protect his child. I found a doorway and drug her through it.”_

Elrond shifted on his feet rather disapprovingly making him all but flinch, _“So you are the reason she got forced into a death trap with another Dragon?!”_ Maglor’s mouth fell open and Elrond led him out into the hall continuing his questioning of his motives and informing him of the repercussions until Maglor grabbed his shoulder and whispered into his adopted son’s ear just what you were hiding in that necklace of yours silencing the formerly agitated Lord.

_“Turin is tasked to return and slay Morgoth, his child has a much more complicated path.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond’s brow twitched as he peered across the table at Maglor while Thranduil stated, _“You are telling me that you, knowingly, drugged both Turin and Nienor then left them to conceive a child? Even though you knew they were siblings?”_

Maglor inhaled then stated, _“Nienor married each man in that town, a few women too, and every time they bedded her the town reset!”_ Making their lips part, _“Every time she found happiness with someone other than Turin it reset and Glaurung became ill. Trust me, I tried to let her be happy, but he was too strong. I found one weak spot, one, and I had to see what would happen, and Glaurung missed it, she conceived and then with my protective wish over her child he couldn’t dispose of her or reset the town.”_

Thranduil, _“She believes her mother abandoned her. Never wanted her.”_

Maglor wet his lips, _“Yes, I know. However, I went to her, at her birth, and Nienor began to remember, recognized Glaurung, then she was just gone, Turin with her.”_

Elrond, _“You left her to that Dragon?!”_

Maglor’s eyes narrowed at him for a moment, _“Not at all. I was her live in tutor. He refused to let her leave the house. I saw she had every comfort available, past a few painful truths about her parents, she may hate me when I tell her,”_

Thranduil, _“You do mean to tell her?”_ He challenged, meaning if he didn’t the King would.

Maglor, _“I do. That is why I am here. I intended to tell her earlier but my wounds from fighting Glaurung off to give her that escape door was too much for me. Cirdan of the Grey Havens tended to me a great while until I could call for aid from the Eagles, all of whom have been monitoring their path this way and keeping dark creatures off their path.”_

Elrond, _“Not counting Goblin Town,”_

Maglor pointed at him, _“She fell unconscious when that Giant fell, Thorondor caught her and laid her safely inside a cave, and those Trolls didn’t dare approach them with the scent of Eagles in the air, but when she left the Dwarves they approached the Company.”_

Thranduil, _“When will you tell her?”_

Maglor, _“When she wakes. Which should be soon. Every midnight on the dot.”_

He said standing to stroll to your room making the pair ask, _“Why?”_

Right on time Maglor settled on the chair by your bed only to see your eyes squint open in the familiar cupping and stroking of your hand, his place at your side made you gasp and try to jolt up only to settle back at his hand moving to your shoulder to keep you flat. “You have stitches.”

“Magpie? How are you here? Wait, did that badger come after you too?”

Lowly he chuckled then moved from the chair to your side on the bed wetting his lips to say, “I have answers for all of that, however, I need you to be patient and let me finish my explanation entirely, can you do that for me?” You nodded and he started from the beginning, his real name and his family turning into how he was brought to your world. Each lifetime and all he tried to change things up until his confession of the drugging complete with the photos for proof he wasn’t lying, a fact you now saw clearly for yourself until his admission of being the badger who brought you here and the Eagles who had been watching over you while he healed.

“So,” you wet your lips in his telling silence that he was through making the Elf Lords in the archway behind you shift on their feet wondering at your response, “I was born in a sort of pocket dimension,”

Maglor nodded, “yes,”

“And my Parents are siblings.” He nodded again, “Then I was adopted by a Dragon, who had a baby with a human,” your eyes narrowed in his next nod.

“Correct.”

You nodded and wet your lips, “Ok.”

The group listening in were stunned at your instant acceptance until Maglor questioned, “Ok?”

“Well, I don’t have a hunch, or a club foot, or an overbite or deformed ribs or anything like the nobility frequently resorting to incest, just a one time thing. Plus, if I’m mad then that might explain some of the things happening to me, though the one thing I can’t understand. In all these years, you knew, and you didn’t tell me-,” he nodded and wet his lips, “That you could turn into a badger.” His lips parted and you said, “You could have told me. I’m good with secrets. I wouldn’t have said.”

Making him chuckle in your burst of giggles signaling you were joking, “You are not mad at me?”

You shrugged, “You are the one good person I met back there. You did it to protect me. Even though it’s not optimal to be a child of incest, I trust that you tried everything else.”

Leaning in he kissed your forehead then said, “Back to sleep now.” Making you sigh and close your eyes turning onto your stomach as he pulled the covers higher and stroked your back humming to you until you were sound asleep again.

In the hall again the Lords softly asked, _“That was it?!”_

Maglor sighed, _“Had you known him you would understand it is no stretch for him to be a Dragon in hiding. And anywhere but there is more preferable. Her injuries will keep her here a while, should you allow it.”_

Elrond nodded, _“Of course. Even longer if she requests. Lady Pear is always welcome here.”_

Maglor nodded, _“Good, because, if she is holding back her anger it shouldn’t take long for it to show. It always does. Best we face it here inside these safe borders before other dangers can be found to trouble her.”_

.

Morning reared its head and inhaling deeply you rolled over onto your side with a grimace at the painful itch on your ankle and bed. Sitting up you brushed the covers down to glance at your leg finding the dark green bandage where a clean white one was the night before. Pulling it back you saw the stitches down your ankle over a nearly healed scab, even peeking over your shoulder you couldn’t quite see the one on your back. With a sigh you turned to put your feet down only to notice the Healers enter with soft grins seeing you up already, gingerly they removed the stitches and eased their glowing fingers over your cuts healing them completely then they took the chance to coat your bruised cheek in some creams to help its healing along.

On your feet again you gathered a change of clothes along with your hair pin you used to twist your braided hair into a bun and made your way to the public bathhouse. Stripped outside a private tub you eased into the water and began to scoop it up over your skin as you turned to grab your bar of homemade soap you had brought with you. Lathering it between your palms you smoothed the pink and white strawberry scented soap over you masking the scent of the strong herbs. Turning around you reached for the towel you wrapped around you after you had climbed out of the tub.

The sound of passing Dwarves made you look up, and just in time, seeing Thorin step into the opening between the screens around your private tub, his eyes snapped over to you and his lips parted in his stolen once over of you in your towel, “My apologies.” Stepping out again he mumbled, “Morning, Miss Pear.”

With a smirk you turned to grab your panties you followed with a comfy bra black jeans and a loose white silk blouse coated in peach feathers was smoothed across your middle bending down you gathered up your things and strolled back to your room. Removing your hair pin you unwound your braid and fluffed out your curls you began to comb through with a cherry blossom tipped mini comb you set aside in Maglor’s glance into your doorway. “Good, you are awake. Breakfast is ready.” He looked you over asking, “Are you in pain?”

You shook your head, “That mark of yours wouldn’t have affected my healing, would it? My stitches were healed.”

“It is possible. Most likely it was the herbs however.” His hand extended and you walked closer to lay yours in his he then transferred to his forearm, an old habit from your youth to guide you to each meal always seeming a bit old fashioned but now making sense. All the Dwarves after their quick primping joined in your path curious at your escort, and took their own places at the tables offered.

Glancing between you and your new Elf friend Thorin asked, “Did you sleep well Miss Pear?”

You nodded, “Other than my usual midnight jolt and finding out my adopted father was a dragon, same as my brother, and that my parents were related and my private tutor was a transported Prince who could turn into a badger at will. But, bed was lovely.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in, “Did you say Dragon?”

Kili, “So you can fly?!”

Fili, “Ki, she said adopted father. So she can’t fly.”

Kili, “Her birth parents could have been Dragons too.”

You glanced at the pair then to Balin who asked, “Forgive me, but did you say your parents were related?”

You nodded then glanced to Thorin who asked, “You are certain?”

“You’ve heard of Turin and Nienor?”

His lips parted and Balin stated through the hushed gasps, “You are a child of Hurin.”

You shrugged, “Apparently.” That single look in Thorin’s eyes was as if he had finally fit the final jigsaw piece in his mind. Your golden birthmark was glimpsed by Bilbo in your first month with the company and in sharing the familiar marker the Dwarves had put it off that you had simply used the marker as some tribute to another tale from their world you admired. Now it made sense, your history and why you were sent here.

Any sense of worry on your hatred was lost as in their private offers of treasures they had found to you to build a friendship on and a single tap on Thorin’s shoulder came after an explanation of the rules of tag followed by a challenge of their claim that Dwarves were natural sprinters. Whipping through the city and gardens your speed was poorly matched by the Dwarves, including Thorin, who tried to claim as many chances to chase after you as possible in a try to show you just how fast he could go.

.

From Rivendell out to Erebor with the watch of the Elves from the edge of the forest up the stairs you passed into the Mountain alongside Bilbo. Miles away down in a cell the screaming Dwarf King sat, a plan you formed with the main task of getting Thranduil to agree to lock Thorin up after he began to takes swipes at shadows and those adoring gazes he would send your way darkening to scowls in his accusations you were only out for his gold. An accidental bump into a pile of gold that fell over noisily had you nudging Bilbo behind a pillar in Smaug’s rise up on his back haunches snarling with his golden eyes focused on you as he snarled, “There you are thief!”

With a smirk you replied as you smoothed your finger around the rim of the ring you had pulled out of your necklace earlier, “Why would I need your treasure when I have a much greater one at my disposal.”

His lip curled up in a low growl and he glared at you, “You will give me this treasure in return for your life!”

You shook your head with a weak giggle, “You misunderstand me, what I hold is a bartering chip to get the treasure.” His eyes narrowed again and you said as you flipped the ring upwards with your thumb drawing his eyes to the ring soon wrapped in your palm again, “I know a Maiar in Mordor willing to pay twice your weight in gold for this.”

His eyes narrowed again at your backwards step as you said, “But you’ll never get it from me you old slug!”

Turning around you bolted through Erebor drawing a deafening roar from Smaug in his race after you dropping Bilbo’s jaw in chasing after you both in a safe distance only to see Smaug had cut you off with the front gates open behind him. Right into his clutches you stumbled and in a rapid turn his hand clutched you tightly and he raced through the front gate and unfurled his wings in an earth trembling trot in his harsh flaps of his wings in trying to remember just how to fly sending golden coins trapped between his scales into the air. Off into the distance he soared dropping the jaw of all those watching. It didn’t take long for all their hearts to sink in knowing you had been taken, and without pause Maglor was atop Thorondor’s back soaring off to Mordor behind you to try and help you.

…

Over the gates of Mordor Smaug let out a roar and walls of flames down upon the spear firing up at him, around the burning eye he thundered, “I found your ring! Come out and barter a trade!”

.

Heavily you were tossed into a tall tower bound in chains while shouts erupted outside in Smaug’s anger at a pitiful offering against this ring he claimed you had. Wiggling free of the chains you had tensed as best you could in their being applied a free hand helped to loosen your feet and the chain you used to secure a line to climb down after covering up in some armor you had found against the wall. Under the cover of nightfall sending off random stones into the distance spurred up ample fights to free up a path straight for the burning mountain after coating yourself with mud along the way to blend in even more. Halfway up the mountain you groaned collapsing to your stomach to hide from the gaze of the rotating eye.

Reaching up you gripped the helmet on your head you pulled off and climbed to your knees panting from the growing heat. Gripping the chest plate you pulled up over your head to drop heavily onto the dirt beside you at your left foot planting in the dirt. Harshly you forced yourself up and started to run again hearing a distant crying Eagle swooping down at the sight of you. Heavily Maglor’s boots hit the dirt and right behind you he raced taking hold of your waist to keep you upright whenever you stumbled.

One giant explosion later and Thorondor went spiraling into the air at the shockwave taking Smaug and the Nazgul down into the chasm Mordor was collapsing into. Straight through the borders of Fangorn you were thrown and managed to hit countless branches until you fell heavily into the ground next to a small creek you couldn’t see but hear in the world growing dark around you.

.

Under the shifting flickers of sunlight your eyes opened, and you felt heavier and bent awkwardly. Groggily you somehow managed to raise your head only to have your eyes drop to spot the long muzzle at the end of it. A scream from you came out as a shrill whinny making you freeze all together, turning your head to look at your body on its side your heart was pounding and your eyes shot wide open seeing four hoof ended legs making you whinny again, “I’m a horse! A fucking horse!!”

On your left a familiar badger came into view dragging a large leaf made bag filled with apples he let go of saying, “Calm down, Silverstar. We’ll be alright.”

In a roll onto your stomach you grunted in settling your back hooves and propped your butt up in the air, “Alright?! I’m a horse! I don’t know anything about horses! I couldn’t even get a goat to tolerate me! What do horses even eat?!” Awkwardly you propped your front hooves up to shakily stand, “I could barely manage to meet my daily intake on two legs, now I weigh, what?” you turned in a circle looking your grey and black body with white star shaped speckles all over with a long silver and black mane matching your tail. “Tons?! Do I weigh tons?!”

Maglor couldn’t help but smirk as he said, “First, start with an apple. Eru has a plan. We bide our time until it is revealed to us.”

You sighed dejectedly then moved to peer into the creek seeing your reflection making your eyes drop to the odd glimmer on the shiny silver gem shaped patch of fur on your chest, turning from it you lowered your head to sniff the apples grumbling, “Why couldn’t I be something cuddly like a bunny or a squirrel?” Maglor chuckled and you looked at him saying, “You’re just laughing cuz you have tiny toes like fingers.”

Maglor, “We will get through this. I promise you.”

…

***

Broken hearted, again the Dwarf King sat at a state dinner with his hand wrapped around a tankard of ale. Lost in some repetition of a tale of his lost love stabbing the loss of the woman none of his returned kin had met deeper into their chests. This one the worst, his being woken from his sickness inside the Elf King’s cell hearing that you were gone without a trace. Mordor had fell and with a badly sprained wing even Thorondor himself walked the whole of Fangorn alongside Radagast and the Ents without any sight of you or Maglor. Saruman himself joined the searches and even two years in the aftermath when Thorin and Dain would send scouting parties through the distant forest and lands surrounding for any word of you. Gondor and Rohan were both sent your portraits, yet none had seen either of you.

Day by day his mood would darken and yet harshly he would focus on the betterment of his people. Remembering himself only enough to remain alive and healthy in hopes for when you had returned. The North however came with a threat of its own when Smaug had fallen. The Drenn, a race of Men mingled with Dwarves intent on taking over their lands after having supposedly taken control over their lost homeland in the North that when orcs began to flood there it sent Thror down to carve Erebor from its former shape to their new home.

The Elves could not speak any reason into them and with their King only having a daughter to follow him onto his throne a deal was struck, Thorin would wed the Princess, even after a year and a half of trying to get them to accept Fili’s offer in his place to keep him available for you. No matter what they did not care about some wandering woman the King was fond of and demanded respect for their future Queen, who seemed just as eager to bed the Dwarf as he was of the wispy pale four foot tall woman with lackluster mucky brown hair and goatee Thorin dreaded braiding at the official courting festival in a week.

A gift was required and while he sat in his heartbroken ale flooded pity party Thorin’s orders had been carried out perfectly. His intended stated she likes horses and Men traveling from Rohan along with their King had told of a rare dappled horse none could capture or approach now having foaled a pure white filly. That was his gift, the impossible, he would get her the horse and never mention the thought of his hope that it would throw her off and send her running back home for good. Three months was all he had, and he would use it to his advantage sending another wave of Ravens to scour the forest once again for you hoping you could be found.

***

Two years you had tolerated your new form, with Maglor to help you through that rough first year Fangorn became your new home and sanctuary from the Horse Lords constantly sending their bravest in hopes of snatching you away. Felienne, a tiny white filly was discovered by you after her mother had been eaten by a Troll and unable to leave her alone you added her into your little circle of protection and hoped to keep her healthy by sharing what little you could find.

You would never regret taking her in, after saying that, you did have to admit she slowed your escapes down quite a bit, the reason of how you three found yourselves in a rolling wagon grumbling about being taken from your home. Heavily again you sighed and laid out on your side, “I hate this! Again, I should have been turned into a bunny!”

Maglor shifted to lay against your neck, “Bunnies rarely last that long in the wild, owls love Fangorn as do eagles, both of whom eat bunnies.”

“Fine, a porcupine then. I would have been a cute porcupine.”

Making him chuckle again, “That you would.” His gaze shifted to Felienne asleep in a ball up against your belly as you stared up at the sky feeling yourself drift off to sleep again under the warm sun.

It was then you heard a painful truth, you were a gift, for none other than the new Queen of Erebor. Tears clouded your eyes that closed lazily as you mentally berated yourself yet again. _Of course he moved on. Why the hell would he wait around for someone like me? Barely knew me at all. He needs a Queen, not some useless basket case like myself._

Still you could hear those same purred sentiments from the final night in Rivendell under the stars, a warm caress of your cheek, the only kiss you ever shared, chaste and restrained with a promise to court once Erebor was reclaimed. _Surely it was a lie. Something to keep him distracted until he found someone worth his time. You were just a young gullible woman too naïve to know better. He lied, and you were too stupid to realize it._

Warmly a tear rolled down your muzzle and again you repeated, _So stupid. How could I have been so stupid? He must have laughed about it. All of them. I thought we could be friends. But I’m just a joke. Now I’m his property, to be ridden by her. I hate this. I hate him. I will never forgive him for this._

..

Once again you stared up at the Lonely Mountain and rolled onto your belly as you were led in through the front gates and down into smaller the farming peak where the stables were kept. Right up to an enclosure you were backed up and the wagon was opened, trembling by your side Felienne stood and followed you down the ramp into the grass. Huffing in irritation you strolled a distance from the wagon to give the skittish men space to close the wagon while Maglor eyed the Dwarves around your enclosure peering in at you curiously. Distantly you heard Ori first, **“Did you hear she’s a foal with her? I’ve never seen one up close. Do you think she’ll let us sketch them?”**

Dwalin, **“I doubt that badger will let them do anything. Rather protective of them. How they managed them in the wagon at all is news to me.”**

Bofur, **“I am certain if you mind your space she won’t harm ya.”**

At the fence however they joined the side of Turo, another Dwarf usually heading the care of their herds who said, **“I don’t believe that is her foal.”**

The trio looked him over and Ori asked, **“How can you tell?”**

Turo, **“She doesn’t look like she’s nursed, or given birth for that matter. Bit too lean for that even at her build.”**

Dwalin, **“Where’s the foal from then?”**

Turo shrugged, **“Might be a sister? A stray foal she found that she let tag along. I mean she’s got that badger with her too, pretty odd mare already.”** He paused for a moment, **“Is the King coming?”**

Dwalin chortled, **“Course he is. Has to inspect his courting gift.”**

Turo **, “No doubt he’ll be in full drowning mood tonight then. Eh?”**

Bofur, **“No doubt.”**

Through the hall a voice was heard and Turo stiffened as you did and your ear swiveled to listen in. Lowly Thorin spoke to Balin, **“Shouldn’t take long, just a glance, not like I’ll be the one breaking it in anyways.”**

Balin, **“All the same it will take more than a passing glance.”**

Thorin huffed and drew closer not noticing the stamping of your hoof making Maglor mutter, _“Silverstar,”_

Huffing you shook your head making Turo glance between you and the crowd trying to see what was upsetting you only to turn fully to bow his head to Thorin, who nodded in return. Intently you listened feeling the muscles in your side and neck twitching as your anger continued building.

On the edge of the pasture Thorin stood, clad in regal blues with silver belt and armored shirt, one in a style of the one you used to trace the ridges on through the end of the journey. That one he kept in his apartment so none could touch it ruining his imagined dips and lines your fingertips had smoothed into the already worn edges. His beard now much longer, just as you had imagined, to his chest nearly in his old braided style of youth, just as he’d promised, when he was home again to regrow it to prove his boasting of being from the fabled Longbeard clan. His hair pulled back in half braid with the rest secured in your hair tie at the base of his neck. He couldn’t help but remember your helping him try the look before venturing into Stone Giant territory after he nearly stepped off the cliff at his hair whipping into his face, he grit his teeth through your adding it but with his badly bruised elbow he couldn’t lift above his shoulder.

A single glance your way was all he gave you and he grumbled, “Jaqi **would have loved that foal.”**

That was all it took to snap your resolve, a loud huff from you came in your sharp turn to charge at the fence where Thorin was in his turn to walk away. The charge making Turo grip a handful of his robe triggering Thorin turn in a fierce glare that dropped when he followed the terrified gaze of the others around him in their turns to flee. Sharply you turned and up on your front hooves to slam your back ones into the fence sending a chunck into the King’s and Dwalin’s side knocking them to the ground. With all four hooves on the ground you turned straddling his legs leaving him wide eyed in your shout, _“Don’t you ever say my name again! Mine forever, my giant ass!”_ All they heard were your loud brays and the following huff as you turned around in another rear back swatting the King in his shoulder and cheek with the end of your tail.

Snorting angrily you returned to the filly and Maglor, who was rubbing his forehead with his front paws, mumbling to himself, _“They cannot understand you, Silverstar.”_

 _“I know!”_ Huffing again you simply turned so all he could see was your butt as you grumbled, _“Felt good though.”_ Making Maglor shake his head in his try not to chuckle while seeing the Dwarves stand again staring at you.

Balin, **“Certainly some fire in her.”**

Dwalin, **“Surely take some time to tame her.”**

Turo shook his head, **“No, she’s been docile, till you got here, Your Majesty.”**

Thorin smoothed his hands over his shirt while Bofur did the same over his back, asking, **“Did you see those eyes. What color were her eyes?”**

Bofur, **“All I saw was silver.”**

Balin, **“Hard to see much else under that fence.”** He looked to Turo, **“She won’t be harmed on the fence, will she?”**

Turo shook her head, **“She’s shunning us now, should give us ample time to mend it before she’ll come close again.”**

Thorin nodded, **“Just keep them healthy, bound to calm down after a few meals and shelter from rain.”** Turning back to head up to his next errand thinking to himself, **_Could have sworn her eyes were purple._** Shaking his head, **_Couldn’t be._**

Ori remained behind timidly strolling around the enclosure with sketchbook in his palms watching as your head stroked against Felienne’s in her playful bump into your side before her trotting circle around you. Watching carefully the Dwarves timidly roping off the hole you made until supplies another group was fetching returned all watched your sudden lowering in a taunting near crouch before you joined her in her circling game around the enclosure. In her curious inspection of the water being poured into the barrel inside the fence you halted then turned to look at Ori, who was sketching you with a sigh at seeing his timid flinch in catching your eye, hating that you had scared him.

Turning yourself you joined her in inspecting the water barrel making the Dwarves at the opening swallow in seeing your approach. Straight to the water you led her and drank too, even helped Maglor up for a drink on your neck then led the others back to the center again. Milling around in the center you watched Ori and the crowd, most of whom turned to leave giving you some much needed space. Steadily you moved closer to Ori bringing Felienne with you until you were a few feet away when Nori came calling for his brother for supper. At his quick wave and weak grin your head bobbed deepening his grin before his hurried trot to Nori boasting about all his new sketches.

.

Day to day the Company and countless others came to visit trying to see the angry yet docile mare in their midst. Each of them between the visits of Duna, the Princess betrothed to Thorin, to whom you were just as happy to show nothing but your butt to refusing to even look her way with Felienne following suit. The sheer stubbornness of you in so much as acknowledging the supposed future Queen lightened the mood around you, especially after Thorin was simply shunned and not attacked again in his next few visits to try and get another glimpse at your eyes, which you were having nothing of giving him ample chances to memorize your backside instead.

But he never gave up hope and often instead of meeting Duna for tea spent that hour circling the enclosure softly pleading with you to look at him inching him continually closer to tears each day feeling the same stab of losing his love all over again at not being able to confirm he wasn’t losing his mind again.

It kept hitting him, his final words to you, calling you a liar, shouting that you were only after his gold to the point you shoving the necklace he had gifted to you from the Troll hoard back into his robe pocket before he was bound and taken to his cell kicking and screaming. All you had left of him was poisoned, it was no wonder you wouldn’t return to him when for most of the time you knew him he had been so callous and harsh to you. No doubt if you were anywhere the Elves were probably hiding you from him, all the more reason for him to remain friendly with them hoping that he might catch word of you somehow. For now however he formed a plan, when he couldn’t be here he had Fili or Kili up here to learn just what color your eyes really were.


	3. Chapter 3

Armed with a pad and paint Fili made his way to the side of the enclosure listening to yet another plan on how they could possibly try to approach you as their plan so far was to wear you down by distant kindness until you chose to come to them. With an easel set up Fili uncovered his paint and began to sketch with a pencil leaving the table and brush within your reach. Glancing over at him curiously you inched closer while he turned to answer the question of a passing Dam stealing a moment to pretend she had an acquaintance with the young Prince just as she’d dreamed of. In his distraction you moved closer only to snatch his pad away drawing his focus back to you, “Hey!”

Leaving it on the ground you trotted back grabbing the paintbrush you gripped in your teeth making him chuckle and rest his arms on the fence saying to the Dam, **“Could you fetch my uncle? He’s in the armory.”**

She nodded and hurried away, **“Of course Prince Fili.”**

“What are you doing?” He chuckled out seeing you dip the bristles into the paint that dripped onto the ground and pad before you sloppily painted, _‘Hi Fili.’_

Up behind you Maglor moved closer seeing you set the brush back on the table then nudge the pad back to the chuckling Prince who picked it up saying, “Just what marks did you make?” Cocking his head to the side making it dawn on you.

_“Fuck, I forgot, they couldn’t read my writing before…None of them…”_

Maglor, _“Yes, this should be rather difficult to pass on a message, my Khuzdul is very rough. Perhaps they will bring an Elf to try and train you.”_

Fili chuckled tearing the page free saying as he turned the easel to face you, “Try it again.”

Inhaling steadily you moved to pick up the brush again and thought to yourself, _What can I paint? I know, Gandalf!_

*

Rushing through the halls and seemingly endless stretches of steps the young Dam hurried straight through to the armory only to be stopped at the entrance by the guards. Panting looking between the two she stated, **“Prince Fili asked me to fetch the King.”** Their brows inched up, **“It’s urgent, about the mare.”**

The pair split and one went through to the Armory weaving between the racks and various store rooms to find Thorin’s side with a deep bow interrupting his inspection of the repaired crossbows. Turning on his feet he nodded his head in return when the guard rose again to say, **“Your Majesty, a Dam was sent with a message about the mare from Prince Fili.”**

His expression stiffened and he fired back, **“Is something wrong?!”**

The guard shrugged, **“I do not know, the Dam is at the entrance. Simply stated it was urgent.”**

Thorin hurried behind the guard until he found the Dam, not just any Dam, the one the guard left behind was courting making him look to the guard who sent for him with a knowing brow tick that he could have named her since she would be marrying the guard who is a distant relation of his. Looking to her he stated, **“Yes Mir? What is wrong?”**

**“Prince Fili asked me to get you,”**

**“Yes, is the Mare sick?”** She shook her head, **“Has she injured Fili?!”**

She shook her head then cut him off, **“Forgive me, but, she is painting.”**

His brow inched up, **“What?!”**

**“She stole Prince Fili’s pad and brush and painted some markings, he got her to make another just as I was told to fetch you.”**

Thorin nodded, **“Let’s go check on her then.”**

Following after her with Dwalin and Balin in tow all eagerly chatting about it only to inch closer to the horse sloppily finishing the robe of a figure. Heads tilted as a beard was added next blending into long hair. A mustache laid over it with angry eyes, lips parted and they saw the adding of a signature hat, the image was completed with a staff being held up making Fili say mid chuckle, “Is that Gandalf?” He looked at you, “You know Gandalf?”

A bob of your head turned his gaze to his uncle staring at you open mouthed seeing an impossible pair of purple eyes on a horse far darker and larger than yours but purple none the less. Thorin’s head shook after your eyes narrowing at him and splotch of blue paint on his nose. Your prank followed by a giddy whinny when Fili took the brush from you still laughing at his uncle. A sway of your head to the painting and a double bounce on your hooves made Dwalin say, “Think she wants to see Gandalf.”

Balin’s head tilted, “Cousin, perhaps, seeing as this impossible creature has such a talent, we might celebrate, give the Wizard a party to prep for to entice him out faster.”

Thorin nodded, “Aye, last I heard he was in Greenwood for their Spring festival next month, maybe we can entice him away with ale, the Elves rarely let him drink.”

Balin nodded turning to Ori along the wall to bring out a piece of parchment he composed the letter that was rapidly sent off to Greenwood while Fili laughed through helping his uncle wipe the blue paint off his face. Chuckling himself Thorin hummed, **“At least she’s not kicking the fence at me anymore.”**

.

That paint session was ended by food being served followed by more playing with Felienne and a long nap after while the Dwarves all got called away. Maglor at breakfast again helped to fix your mane saying, _“Well you certainly managed to get their attention at least. Let’s hope Gandalf brings out the full group of Lords with him.”_

_“Hopefully he knows how to undo it, or knows someone who can.”_

.

It only took until noon when the horns at the gates sounded making you stand and head for a drink of water nudging Felienne along with you helping her out of her groggy state from a lazy morning of naps in the warm sun shining in the crystal wrapped peak lit with warm sunlight.

Hearty chuckles soon filled the air and through the open gate on the clearing Ori and Fili set up the easel and table for you while Gandalf came into view with the Elf Lords and Bilbo with him alongside Radagast. The latter of whom peered across to you curiously tapping Glorfindel’s leg asking, “Have you ever seen a horse with purple eyes?”

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed as well looking over the white filly and curious badger at your feet sitting up on its haunches, “No, nor one who tolerates the company of a badger.”

Bilbo wet his lips and wagged his finger bringing the Lord lower so he could whisper, “Didn’t Miss Pear mention a badger with a scar like that?” Parting Glorfindel’s lips. An expression matched by Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas and the twins when they looked over you both clearly sensing there was something afoot.

Gandalf, smoothing his palms together approached the area you were in while Thorin stated, “We are pleased you could arrive so quickly.” Radagast beside him looked you over curiously, especially the center shimmering path across your chest.

Gandalf chuckled, “It isn’t every day you hear of a painting horse, and how could I resist your offer of a dinner party for my arrival.” Making Thorin smirk.

Watching carefully the Elves grouped up looking on curiously as Gandalf approached you with a grin that flinched for a moment in wonder as you began to paint. A simple curve that looped around had the Company assuming you were painting a violin or something similar until you closed it and added a stem. Narrowing his gaze Gandalf watched you write out Jaqi then tap two times on the page then meet his gaze making his lips part drawing him closer to you as you dropped the brush on the table. Softly he asked, “Miss Pear?”

You bobbed your head and the Elves inhaled sharply, _“Finally! Someone gets it!”_

Gandalf, “How long have they had you here?”

Radagast, “More importantly, how were you trapped in this form?”

You started pacing from side to side and the Elves listened in open mouthed worrying the Dwarves even more as to what was said, _“I don’t know! We destroyed the ring, then there was this blast and I fell and when I woke up in Fangorn I was a horse!”_ You bounced twice, _“A horse!!”_

You started pacing again, _“I like horses, especially dappled ones, but then all these Men started chasing and trying to trap me, and now I get trapped looking out for Felienne here, and who ends up buying me?! THORIN!!”_ You stamped down on your front two feet flicking your tail angrily facing the pair, _“As a courting gift! COURTING GIFT! SO not only do I get to never have thumbs again but I get to carry THAT Dwarf’s WIFE around on my back whenever it tickles her fancy! And so help me if you don’t turn me back I will start bucking at her and her family until someone finally kills me and puts and end to all this nonsense!!”_

Maglor at your feet stated with a pat on your leg, _“No one is killing you, Silverstar.”_

Gandalf’s eye lowered to Maglor asking, “Lord Maglor?”

Radagast reached out his hand in your calming huff and final sway on your feet to focus on him and calm down, “I believe I might have a hunch on just why this has happened.” His hand outstretched to your chest brushing back the fur parting the lips of the Dwarves and drawing gasps from the Elves, “It would have something to do with this Silmaril in your chest.”

Tilting your head you said, _“There’s a stone in my chest?! Get it out!”_

Again Duna was along the fence with her ladies in waiting and group of guards with more of her assigned entourage scattered around the peak in the crowds. **“Just get rid of the beast if its acting like that! Waste of time! It will never be broken!”**

Thorin sent her a glare in her smug grin cast his way silencing her instantly then looked to the Wizards again in their silent conference before the pair raised their staffs topped with crystals they brought down closer to the pair of you. Lowly their voices echoed in your head making you sway on your feet at the dizzy spell that poured through you all at once. Shaking your head the voices only grew louder and your vision hazed into a blurry mess of lights until gasps erupted and you were shaking your head again groaning on all fours next to Maglor seated cross legged in the dirt. A glance at your hands parted your lips then make you glance down and shriek seeing you were in nothing but a chain with a glowing stone around your neck.

Jolting to your left you gripped Radagast’s robe wrapping it as much as you could around yourself on your knees making him chuckle in stating to Gandalf, “Perhaps cousin, we should have conjured a cloak or something first.”

Gandalf looked to Maglor, who was standing rather calmly with hair falling loosely down his back with hands covering his groin in clearing his throat saying, “Thank you.”

Behind the fence at the first sight of you your name rippled through the company as Thorin nearly dropped to his knees through Kili’s rush to you already tugging off his outer belt around his waist and his jacket after. The full Durin clan watched as Kili stripped out of his three shirts from the waist up and helped to cover you completely in the layers that hung past your knees when you stood and only remained on one shoulder loosely secured by the belt around your middle. Weakly Kili chuckled helping you up and into a tight hug rumbling by your ear, “We missed you so much! Never stopped looking for you!”

Thorin, “Jaqi,” he whispered and took a step closer to you only to glance to his left in Duna’s tight grip on his arm, stating firmly, “You are mine!!”

Open mouthed seeing the fangs protruding from her upper and lower jaws in her rounded snout in her green slimy face resembling a demonic frog bulldog mix with black eyes. Hastily his dagger was drawn and he stabbed her in the head shouting, **“KILL THE VARM!”** Around him the other Dwarves burst into action and attacking the invading creatures known to follow after Goblins when they claim a territory with a hunger for Dwarven flesh above all else. Her talon tipped arm with two fingers and spine coated wrist released him and her dog like body fell limply to the ground followed by dozens of others.

The Wizards’ spell ending with a tearing of illusion plea to the Valar to free you and Lord Maglor breaking the trance held over the Dwarves and Elves as to who was dwelling in the mountain with them. A sharp cry of, “Defend the Queen!” However earned a scoff from you and off through the mountain you bolted with the Elven Lords after you to ensure your safety.

Three steps across the rocky path outside the smaller door inside the larger gate you let out a cry of pain and hobbled your way into the tall grass slowing down at the sharp pain in the soles of your feet. Sliding your feet in the dirt the small rocks eased free from the bottom of your feet as you shouted, “Queen?! Queen?! Not two seconds ago Froggy dog lady was supposed to be Queen and riding around on my back on her coronation parade!”

You turned hearing the halting pace of the Elves hitting the dirt path making you turn, “Did you see that?! Who he picked to rule with? But then again, if he’s up for that no wonder it was so hard to figure out it was me! ‘Oh look, a painting horse! Oh that’s not unusual at all, purple eyed horse!’ No one could possibly fall for that! OH RIGHT! One could! He got lost in the Shire, TWICE!!”

Your shouts echoed into the front hall of the mountains with laughter erupting from the Company racing after you and guards on watch. In the calm after slaying the intruders in noticing you were missing Thorin raced towards the only direction he assumed you had gone. All while Maglor remained with Felienne talking to her cloaked in the wrap Thranduil had tossed to him in his chase after you, explaining what had happened to her and that she would be safe and well cared for under your watch.

Through the doorway Thorin found himself smirking in the bright sunshine watching the golden light coating your skin and shimmering mostly knotted dirt flecked hair nearly bringing tears to his eyes in truly having you back to finally pour his soul out to you and all he had bottled up to share with you when you were found. Stepping out into the grass Thorin tried to hurry as he heard the crack in your voice as you stated, “I am such an idiot!” A sniffle followed and the low comments of the Elves were split by his calling your name making you simply say, “no” and start running again making Thorin chase after you again.

“Jaqi! Your feet are cut, stop running!” The Elves rubbed their faces and groaned at his having interrupted their try to calm you and bring you back inside to bathe and be redressed and fed properly. A short lived chase ended with a 10 yard distance in a shriek from you and you cried out the reason, “Bunny!” Only to stumble sideways over a log and tumble down into a decent sized hole when the earth gave way under your feet making you cry out again with how you landed on it.

Whimpering in pain shouts of your name followed by the men all peering down at you folded over slamming your palm into the dirt, “Of course I break my fucking leg!” In a try to shift your leg again you squeaked out in pain on the verge of passing out even without looking at it bringing tears to your eyes in Thorin’s hop down into the hole behind you. “Don’t,” his hands settled on your back and a sob left you making him lean forward pressing his forehead to your back, “I know it hurts, but please, we have to move you. Lean back, please?”

Sniffling again you gave in and let him ease you back against his chest with the Lords easing down into the hole all carefully inspecting your leg while Glorfindel blocked your view with his hands between wipes of your cheeks to try your tears. In a wavering tone you asked, “It’s broken isn’t it?” Not waiting for an answer you said, “Good thing I’m not still a horse, they kill them when they break a leg.”

Thranduil looked at you, “What sort of world were you sent to?! Killing a horse for such a minor injury?! Two days and they heal with our medicines.”

You sniffled again catching his eyes, “Well none there have your magic glowing fingers or half those herbs of yours.”

Making him reply, “Pity.” At the quiver of your lip his hand engulfed yours on your lap, “It is a bad fracture, which will be a break if you do not stay off of it.”

“Lot of distance I could manage barefoot in Kili’s shirts.”

Thorin against your shoulder mumbled, “You managed quite a distance before that bunny caught you off guard, my Love.”

Fully bracing your leg the twins freed four of their daggers they used their belts to bind around your leg as you said, “Your what?!” His lips parted and you said, “Excuse me Mr I was just engaged to froggy dog lady in there!”

Elrond reached over stating, “Perhaps it best you be held by someone you are not shouting at.” Cradling you in his arms while Thranduil kept your leg stationary in the walk back, after the testy task of climbing out of the hole without hurting you.

Thorin, “How was I to know?”

“That you were engaged to a froggy dog lady?! How did you miss that?! From what I heard you’ve been engaged for years! Did you even wait two days after I was gone before saddling your wagon to her parade?!”

He blinked up at you, “That, I’m a bit lost on the final phrase, however, I tried for a year and a half! And all of the Company and my family can attest I tried to talk them out of betrothal! But they insisted! And they took over our old homeland before Erebor and were threatening to cross our borders and attack us! Even Fili tried to get that-,”

“Froggy doggy lady.”

You finished for him making him roll his eyes, “We call them **Varm**.”

“ **Varm**? Like Varmints?”

“I, have never heard that phrase.” His eyes looked you over, “They pose as and infiltrate our people then devour us, quite literally. Again, you have saved all of us.” He wet his lip seeing your lip quiver again and tearfully stated, “We never stopped looking. We have a scout team out right now. How were we to know that you would be turned into a horse?”

You scoffed, “Why was I turned into a horse?!”

Thranduil, “I doubt we will ever find that answer, Lady Pear.”

Thorin, “Are you hungry? Jaqi?”

Looking him over his words hit you and you asked, “Did I just start a war?”

Elrond, “No, not at all.”

Glorfindel, “That spell would have broken their entrancement skills on all our kin. They will not try to attack us when they can so easily be singled out.”

Thranduil, “For now, we will have you bathed, healed and fed then put into bed where you will be safe.”

Thorin, “No doubt my sister Dis and brother Frerin will have supper started, and tomorrow you could meet my Amad and Gran and brother in law, Vili.” The tears filling your eyes made him gently touch your uninjured leg at the knee over Kili’s shirts, “I know you are angry with me, and rightfully hate or despise me, and it is no wonder now why you charged at me that first day we found you, and you splattered paint all over my face. I was, terrible to you, said despicable things you in no way deserved. You stayed with us all the way to those Stone Giants and got us out of Goblin Town, killed all of them, including Azog without so much as a word for glory. Sent the Elves after us when we were trapped by Trolls. Then Smaug and Mordor in one go. We owe you everything, and if it takes me decades to win your trust or even tolerance I will wait. I can never apologize enough to you, and I know this Varm situation does little to prove it but I will always be here, and I will always be utterly devoted to you and you alone.”

At the front gates he fell silent as the sea of Dwarves all inspected you and your clearly injured leg, yet your tears seemed to pause when they escorted you all the way up to the Royal Wing sharing all their joy that you were back again. Just to the left of the Golden double doors marked clearly for the King were solid Opal doors opening to an apartment set up just for you, all your things set up as if you had just been out for the night at a friend’s place.

Thorin, “We wished to have your suite arranged for when you would return. With more than a few extra touches we believed you would enjoy.”

Maglor found his things in your handmaid’s room and hurried to bathe as well leaving you to the care of the Elleths tasked with helping you bathe before your leg could be braced properly. On the edge of the sunken tub you were hand bathed while your hair was being detangled before you were laid back for it to be washed, rinsed, dried then worked into a braid. Gladly when you were dry you were helped into your underwear and comfy shorts and a baggy t shirt easing the Lords’ tasks of helping your fracture along before bracing your leg then transferring you into your big plushy bed.

Settled around you the Elves, Bilbo and Thorin sat on the bed listening to what you could remember of your paths through Fangorn so thy might learn how they had missed you for so long. Though by hour’s end from under the pillow you were clutching at a growl from your stomach was answered by the entrance of two twins to Thorin, one in a dress and the other in silver robes. Grinning at you Dis helped to set up the meal at your table, which you were transferred to a cushioned whicker wheel chair complete with raised leg rest they settled into your place at the round table the others settled at around you.

Looking at the Princess you said after being caught staring at the jeweled beads in her braided beard, “I like your beard decorations. Sorry, shiny things still get me to turn my head.”

She shook her head, “No apology necessary Miss Pear. We are quite proud to draw the eye of other races, even in curiosity.”

“So, do you have to braid them in that pattern or are you able to freestyle it? Cuz back in the other world they had whole competitions for men to see what shaped they could get their beards into. Why this one guy had his like a giant kracken eating a toy ship.”

She replied with a soft chuckle pouring you a glass of juice, “We can choose our styles, the beads on the other hand, some are traditional, while others are pure decoration.”

In her move to step back your soft, “Thank you, for the food,” stopped her in her tracks and she gave you a warm grin and comforting pat on the shoulder.

“Now, no need to thank me. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been these past two years in the wild, and with a little filly to care for as well. You eat as much as you like, we must get you back to perfect health and comfort again.” Shuffling around you her head nodded to your back telling Thorin to say something in his serving of food to you and himself first before the others could claim their helpings, you stared at the food waiting for everyone to be seated again. “You go on and eat Miss Pear. Won’t be a moment, seem to have forgot my honey rolls.”

After finishing serving the last of the drinks to Bilbo she hurried off hearing your longing sigh, whispering to yourself, “Honey rolls.”

Taking his seat again Thorin glanced at you lifting his fork while the others finished filling their plates, anxiously you did as Bilbo did, removing the spare napkin to lay over you lap then your hand rose to trail two fingers along the stem of the polished golden fork. It all seemed to be coming back slowly, the etiquette and behaviors you were taught, even Maglor caught it, your subtle shift in your seat to fix your posture and almost dainty way you raised your fork and knife. This wasn’t needed for anyone but you to show you could be a human again and not just shove your face into the plate in front of you.

That being said however the moment those buns wafted past you one was in your hand with a bite taken out of it spreading smirks on faces in your try to chew your ravenous mouthful in a recovering way. A second more civilized bite was taken in Dis’ gratified chuckle from your thanks and compliment on the bun and she added two more to your plate then passed the bowl around for the others who bit and lapped up the remnants from their fingers just as hungrily. True relaxed states of the Dwarves eased out, laxing their own etiquette to calm your worries of not fitting in while the Elves continued to share all you had asked. The absence of the wizards however when the plates were cleared had you asking, “Where is Gandalf and Radagast?”

A distant crash mingled through claps and singing was heard through your front door at the entering of Vili fleeing with wine stains across his shirt and a barrel in his arms he set down along the wall to say in a huff, “Well, we managed to hide the wine, however, the rum is gone.”

Maglor caught your eye to say, “Trust me, best they drink and dine in much larger spaces.”

Thorin, “Besides, they would spoil your apartment.”

You nodded and couldn’t help but yawn making Glorfindel claim the task of wheeling you back to bed, “Best you get your rest.”

At the side of it you looked up to Thranduil, “Thranduil, I was wondering, do you have other fillies and colts in your herds?”

He nodded with a weak grin, “Yes, we do. Why do you ask?”

Wetting your lips you asked, “Would it be too much to ask if you could take Felienne with you when you go back? Just till my leg’s better, so she won’t be alone.”

He nodded, “Of course. We will take the utmost care of your dear Felienne.”

Settled into bed the covers were pulled up to your shoulders and Thorin ensured the fires were lit with assurances a nurse would be in every so often to ensure you had everything you needed along with aid to the bathroom. Not a few minutes later and your eyes were drooping in the quiet room to a content sigh at the plushy bed while thoughts of the stars filled your mind tugging you off faster.

Midnight on the dot the Silmaril pulsed above your chest and your lips smacked in your sleep when the moon had passed over you. The pulse of light muffled under the covers and doing nothing more than pulsing to mark the time marked by Maglor in his own sleepless stroll past your bed to ensure you got back to sleep. Contently he added another log to the fire and then headed off to bed again.


	4. Chapter 4

By morning however a deep inhale and fluttering lids came at the odd tilt of your mattress. Covered up under a spare fur near to your hip along your side Thorin laid with his chin propped up on a pillow he was clutching under him your eyes when open drew his right to them and you sighed, “Couldn’t sleep?”

His head shook, “Thought if I fell asleep I might wake up without you again. Are you comfortable? I didn’t wake you, did I?”

With a sigh you wiggled to scoot up making him climb to his knees, “What are you doing?”

You sighed again, “I have to pee.”

Nodding to himself he climbed off the bed with the fur cast aside revealing his sleeping pants and shirtless form urging your eyes to hungrily take in every detail of the dark haired body usually hidden under countless layers. Your covers were pulled back and into his arms you were scooped up weightless as a feather to be carried into the bathroom, where at your glance between him and the door he turned with a huff at you saying, “I’m going to be seated. No worried for my foot, I will call you after.” At the door he huffed easing the door closed to a crack behind his back to hear you mumble, “Honestly, as if it wasn’t bad enough having to manage it with one or more of you in earshot in the wild on the journey without a toilet. Now I have a door to close and you still huff at my nervous bladder.”

Smirking to himself at your calming sigh when your body relaxed enough to pee he remembered that first glimpse of fire in your eyes at the boys coming to aid in your cover only to return pelted with pinecones at your shout for a moments privacy and reminder that not everyone can just unzip and let it fly like they feel comfortable in doing. It wasn’t a prideful or an order left from your ego, Bilbo had shared that much, it was a moment of trust, even he suffered from it. A moment of being vulnerable with strangers and even in their lack of care for sounds or sight of the natural act you wanted to trust that if they kept watch they wouldn’t look or come too close while you would be otherwise distracted or unable to defend yourself.

Clearly they asked and demanded too much of you and that was all you demanded, to feel safe in your solitude for maybe half an hour a day, that was the control you held onto and they had to respect that, bathing was non negotiable, too much could happen but turned away from you the men gave you something close to a few moments to yourself to freshen up in what harsh streams and rivers they could find.

Smoothing his fingers around the acorn pendant woven to a ribbon in one of his braids found on a tracking trip for you his head turned at the flush and your saying, “Alright.”

Easing the door open he saw you in a one legged stance with your hand against the wall flashing him a quick grin in his hurry over to scoop her up again, reaching up your fingers trailed around the acorn and he said, “We found it, in one of the first searches. The chain was broken, I can have another forged for you.”

You shook your head, “No, you can keep it,” you said puling out the glowing stone into your palm, “I have a new one it seems. Though how I got it, I have no clue.”

“If you change your mind, let me know, I will forge a new chain to be safe.” Settling you back into bed he knelt on the end to pull the covers over you once again then settled cross legged at your side with his eyes still fixed on you.

“I’m still mad at you.”

Lowly he sighed laying out on his side resting his head on your stomach the way he always did on the last leg of the Journey, rumbling sadly, “I’m mad at me too.” Covering himself with his fur again. “You should sleep some more. Breakfast will be in before long.”

Raising the covers over your shoulders you sighed, “As long as there’s more rolls.”

Making him chuckle again, “Dis is determined to keep them in steady flow as you enjoy them so.”

“Hope you have a nice day at work.” You sighed in the closing of your eyes snuggling into the bed.

Lowly his words echoed in your ears as he dropped off into sleep, “I shall be, knowing you are safe and being well taken care of.”

.

Truly the mountain had changed and wheeled around the Royal Wing and the upper floor with cart ramps on back paths aiding in your being shown around easily you were given a tour with the Princes as your guides. A tour in which you would have to be carried down flights of stairs you chose to wait for now and stuck to what was easy even though Dwalin demonstrated the chair could be lifted with one hand without much effort and you were near weightless to them. Mere glimpses were what the masses got of you, and the grin on the King’s face and his glances at the clock marked the ticking of meals and various tasks you were signed up for.

For lunches he would return up to you finding you with varying crowds of guests. Though as the week had come to an end he strode into your apartment to find you alone with brows furrowed playing a game of cards with yourself you had named before as Spider Solitaire. Glancing around Thorin asked, “Your lunch is not here yet?”

You glanced up at him and shook his head, “Something about an explosion of flavor, Dis brought me some fruit.” After wetting your lips you said, “She doesn’t have to you know. Wait on me like this.”

Thorin shook his head taking the seat at your side he settled into folding his hand around yours, “It is not out of being ordered to I assure you, merely that I have spent years sharing everything about you and now you are here. She wishes to ensure you feel at home here, to feel like family.”

Looking over his face his thumb stroked the back of your hand saying, “Oin says your leg is nearly mended. Just in time for a celebration.”

Shaking your head you said, “Really, you don’t have to throw a-,”

He shook his head and wet his lips only to grin scooting closer to your side, “No, not mine, King Thranduil has invited us to his, remember?” You nodded, “He sent an invitation for all of our Company, including my Siblings, Mother and Gran as well.”

“But, I don’t have a dress…”

“Lord Maglor has handled all of that. Aided our seamstresses in crafting a gown you had an interest in from the other world. I have seen it, it is quite beautiful. I can see why you found it appealing. We’ll be leaving tomorrow to get you there early to spend time with the Elf Lords. For all our differences Greenwood had a great deal more room for you to explore with your chair.”

Though the true reason of Dis’ having ordered Thorin to take you and stay for a time as long as he needs until he has settled an engagement with you at least. Even an elopement would be preferable to the rocky standing your union was still on. Stuck in bed and not able to be wooed or flaunted properly just yet was hard on the King and his people aching to love their Queen fully. **“Don’t you Dare come back without a ring on that finger, crown on her head and possibly a baby in her belly-,”** his tilted head and glare had her smirking at him, **“I’ve seen her look you over more than once with a certain hunger, even eloped we will love our Queen, more so if Mahal deems to grant you an heir. She is quite the lovely age for it. Come back with a Queen or don’t you come back at all!”**

*

Happily Felienne trotted into the fields full of the herds, greeting them kindly and making friends easily in sharing who her friend and protector is. Though in the days it became common practice to hear the trotting of hooves through the Palace and easily the King’s paths were memorized. A sudden head poking under his wraps had him lifting an arm to peer down at her curiously with a hint of a grin, _“Hello Felienne, might I ask what you are doing?”_

Shifting her head sniffing his back and wrap she replied, _“Maglor carries these, and food is always in them.”_

At that his grin deepened, _“I do not carry food in my wrap.”_

She drew her head back looking up at him, _“Hmm,”_ making him chuckle along with his son and Tauriel in her trot away back to the fields.

.

Every day she would curiously continue her search of the Lords and their wraps and often would nuzzle up against Legolas, who would go out to play with her brightening her day always ending with treats he would sneak her adoring her shimmering white golden coat he washed and brushed for her. At breakfast a week since their dragging Gandalf into a wagon to bring back to Greenwood alongside Radagast Thranduil unfolded the letter from Thorin summarizing, _“Lady Pear is doing well, and will be arriving tomorrow for us to aid in her healing before the celebration.”_

Grins spread around the table and Glorfindel stated, _“I am glad to hear of it.”_

Elrond, _“Thankfully the floor situation has kept our Lady in bed.”_

Legolas, _“No doubt Lady Dis will have seen to her being well fed.”_

Thranduil nodded, _“Indeed. None quite like a Dam to do so.”_

Elrond, _“How is their union progressing? Does it say?”_

Thranduil shook his head with a sigh, _“No doubt if there was a union we would have been alerted to it promptly.”_

Glorfindel, _“To have waited so long, I doubt it would take longer for him to propose.”_

Legolas, _“Perhaps we might be able to help things along.”_

Thranduil smirked eyeing him hiding another orange in the pocket of his outer robe then said, _“Perhaps when she arrives Lady Pear will be fond of your taking charge of Felienne.”_ Legolas’ lips parted ready to argue he would never take her from you, _“Living in Erebor will give her little time to ride save for when she visits our lands. She requested we care for her young Mare and see to her happiness, no doubt seeing your bond she will agree, heartily.”_

Elrond patted his shoulder kindly assuring him, _“It is true, all she wished was her happiness and your herds are well seen to, there can be no argument in it.”_

Glorfindel, _“As more, Maglor informed us she did not know how to care for horses at all before being turned to one. And she would not send her off to Rohan, only they come near to our kin for the care of horses, even if they life barely half as long due to battles.”_

Thranduil, _“All the more reason to agree. We rarely ride to battle, she would not face that now our forest is clear and the orcs are all but eviscerated.”_ His hand reached out to fold over his hand to douse the last embers of his fear to say, _“She is our friend, she will agree. You will see.”_

.

Your carriage was spotted in the distance in the outer rings of the forest and with one final meeting to see to Thranduil strolled through the halls grinning to himself to share more conversations with you to ease the ache of your loss for so long after his growing so attached to your company same as the other Lords. Another poke under his wrap halt dim in place and he couldn’t help but smirk seeing the shimmering white golden butt poking out from under his maroon robe making it shine the brighter. Into a pocket her muzzle went and back out again making him remember his mid meeting snack, a bright red apple between her jaws she pranced away victoriously saying to a brief tune, “I knew you had apples.”

Shaking his head he chuckled and continued on remembering how Legolas used to lay on his wraps giggling in his sliding behind him and how he would hide under them and his robe to tease the Elleths in charge of watching him, the pair were truly suited and he surely loved and doted on her. He was certain you would agree.

.

Through the front gates you were rolled and from there the healing measures were seen to right away. Foot rebraced you were shown to the pasture where Felienne bounded around you in circles and snuggled with you through the picnic set up for you. The smile on your face grew seeing her bond with Legolas, who beamed brightly in your unsuggested offer for him to keep care of her himself he gladly accepted with her approval as well. Preparations had begun and in the bustling kingdom one after another the Lords all took their chances to sit with you and nudge you closer to giving Thorin a full try once again with their hopes of celebrating other milestones in your lives. The most being a wish from Thranduil’s seamstresses on aiding with the creation of a wedding dress after centuries without reason for one.

.

With your hair wound up and wreathed with a dangling bit of woven chains from a silver circlet you were slipped into the silk gown Maglor had helped to craft. Backless with a sheer embroidered mini cape around the dip in the back held together with pearl strands and a silver star pendant between your shoulder blades. The mermaid skirt would be a bit difficult yet after your week of rehearsals of the dances you had learned years prior you were anxious yet hopeful that you would do alright. Thorin especially seemed struck to stone when you came into his sights, practically glowing with your glowing necklace around your neck lighting up your dress, eyes and hair as well. Him in deep blue and looking all the more regal with his crown with his head at just over your shoulder. A stolen press of his lips to your knuckles was how it began and between the dinner and dancing your hand was claimed for a stroll out to a secluded field.

Lanterns hidden were lit and at your gasp his hand molded around yours to guide you down onto the blanket for the packed basket of desserts. Alone for a few moments you situated your skirt around your side swept legs then turned your head at the sound of steps nearing you. Giggling softly you smiled at Felienne when she handed you the bottle of wine saying, _“The King’s special juice.”_ A smile flashed in her eyes as you thanked her and she turned giggling to trot back again finding it so funny Thorin had forgotten to pack juice for your panic.

A single sip seemed to tilt the earth and bring you leaning against Thorin’s chest in a soft sigh, his lips parted in your hand sliding up his chest from his stomach over his embroidered shirt under a fur lined vest. “I had plans you know,” The dreamy tone of your voice had him wetting his lips to keep from silencing you with a kiss. “We could have had two babies by now.” Heavily his heart began to pound and your head nuzzled against the side of his neck, “I would have tried to make you happy. Even if I am ridiculous.”

“You are not ridiculous.” As you swiped your nose along his neck and reached into a hidden pocket on your dress to just pull out a gift for him then pulled back. Again catching your gaze he repeated, “You are not ridiculous.”

“Oh but I am,” folding your hand around his pressing the gift into his palm lowering his gaze to your hand covering it still then up to your eyes again with a curious yet hopeful glint in his eyes, “See, I’ve got no family, no money, no title, I am a product of incest and was adopted by a dragon, and I spent the last two years as a horse, but I do have a good bit of skill with resin and wood. So not all is lost, but I am terribly mad you see, and far too impatient to start over.”

Your hand slid back and his lips parted looking down at the wooden ring topped by the shaped resin top in pale blue filled with a snow topped scene of Erebor surrounded by tiny pine trees. A soft gasp left him as he lifted it higher, “You made this?”

You nodded, “I would have set it on your finger but I doubted you might let me.”

“Finger-?” hastily he wet his lips, “This is a proposal?”

“It’s not gold, or sapphires, but I figure you might appreciate something different that not just anyone could buy.”

Inhaling deeply he inched closer and you said, “If you come closer I’m going to have to kiss you. Even if you refuse me.”

Reaching down his had cupped your thigh and slid you right up against him pressing his forehead to yours to hum lowly, “I could never refuse you, my Love.” Instantly you cupped his cheek and your lips pressed to his. Warm sighs and hums mingled on the warm breeze in your quiet cove opposite the loud boisterous celebration. A slow ease of his palm up your thigh from the curve of your ass to your shoulder his fingers traced your dips and curves on your side blindly while his other arm held you close to his chest.

Softly a grumble left you at his lips leaving yours to rumble, “Balin could marry us, or Thranduil if you wished.”

Rather ridiculously you gripped your skirt to stand and teeter your drunken selves back to the party where Thorin strolled right into the middle of the dance floor making Thanduil pause and look down at him curiously until he spotted your ring. Without a word Thranduil turned giving the orchestra a nod silencing them and halting the dancing that erupted into claps and cheers when the apparently planned wedding had been called to start.

From the waved of cheers to more dancing and another swig of wine from you came with his showing off his ring while you tried to hide the shaking of your hands at having received the large rectangular sapphire surrounded by two round diamonds on a simple square diamond coated band. Surely the ring was slaved over and was carefully planned to have been passed over, yet all you could think of was how back in the other world you would no doubt be mugged for it. The empty wine glass was set down and again the King glanced around for you spotting you strolling around a pillar luring him after you, a grip of his beard later and your forehead tapped to his in a lean for another fiery kiss.

.

A laborious shimmy of the dress up over your head and you let it fall onto a chair by the wall. Fighting your urge to cover yourself out you reached to his belt that with his vest fell onto the chair as well. Layer by layer until left in nothing but your panties and his trousers he smirked in your kiss tracing his fingers against the dip in your back guiding him back onto the bed in this new apartment an Elleth informed you all your belongings had been moved to. A low moan vibrated against your lips in your straddling his lap, a shift of your hips in the slide of his hands down your back to your thighs savoring your curves along the way. A giggle from you at his stolen squeeze on your ass broke the kiss enough for you to see the darkening of his gaze when your fingers eased from his cheeks and hair down over his steadily rising and falling chest. Dark hairs shifting in the trails of your fingers through the press of a restrained muscle struggling against the fabric between you.

Once freed your stare down at it was followed by, “Oh wow,”

Brows raised a smirk ghosted across his lips when your eyes flinched up to him again, “Oh wow?”

Chuckling weakly you replied, “Just, I might not be able to, right away.”

Nipping at his lip he pulled you closer cupping your cheek saying, “I am patient, we can go as slow as you wish to. I want nothing but your every desire and protection.” Claiming a warm kiss after ending in your pull away guiding him back a bit to slide down between is legs.

A loud moan from him sounded at the fall of his head backwards waxed and waned until his sudden climax, again his lips met yours when his fists released the covers under him to grip your thighs pulling you back onto his lap loving the feel of you against him. A stolen slide of your fingers against the back of his hand had him chuckling again in the gentle guiding nudge bringing his thick and calloused hand closer to your core. Moans sounded in the start of a timid rock of your hips against his, curiously he sat there letting you move his hand. He knew how to pleasure himself and sure you must know yourself and what you’d like him to do, tips from married relatives only did so much as each person has their own tastes. A warmth under his fingertips over a telling spot of wetness sent a twinge back to his groin signaling a natural urge in him telling every fiery inch of him to bury himself deep inside you.

Breaking the kiss his warm breath fell onto your neck and he leaned in planting his lips right along the side of it where his next moan fell in the seeming spread of the wetness. Pulsing back to his full rigor again from his kiss between your lips he groaned at your pull back, though hungrily he looked you over in the quick removal and discarding of your panties to slide right back to where you were. Timidly his hand dipped around your ass again when the warm folds nearing his shaft it pulsed again and his lips returned to your chest again. Reaching back again your finger laid over his guiding it to stroke just over you aided by a timid rock above him, each brush of his finger and shaft against your sensitive bud stoked the flames in you. A first dip of a thick finger inside you drew moans from the both of you only growing in the more adventurous grind against him.

A second finger edged you closer and feeling your tightening around him he pulled back from leaving hickeys across your chest to watch the euphoric waves wash through you. Withdrawing from inside you his arms circled you in your steady pants leaning against his chest, a groggy lift off him and his gaze fell at your dip to taste him again. In his climax another pull had you on his lap and then under him when he rolled you over. Every inch of you from your neck to your thighs was stroked and tasted, timidly at first he tried his own ideas but a giggling suggestion in his glance up at you had him smirking in following your wishes soon having you moan and arch before his fingers ever eased inside you again.

He swore he loved you before, that you were beautiful before, now married and so increasingly familiar with your taste and now learning just what stolen brushes of fingers or merely the press of his palm could do in the right spot it was like falling for you all over again in a whole new light. A new form of trust in a side of your relationship none other would ever know. This embarrassing, silly, awkward, physically and mentally draining heavenly act now opening up so much more.

It was all talk, marriage, children, but now he could feel it for himself, just what your body could do. The bones that would hold these thick pulsing muscles that would protect your children, the supple skin coating the perfect breasts that would nurse them, the curves of your figure that would bend, break ad reshape into a more heavenly vision of the woman he had dreamed of, the fiery woman to birth the pebbles he had ached for. Life would change you, no doubt time would alter his body as well, yet all he could think of was how the woman clinging to him was the One he was meant for. Galaxies could be called stagnant and lifeless for how many times you would change right in front of his eyes shining brighter than all the suns, moons and stars created. None of which would come close to the wondrous things this body now folding around him in a post coital entanglement his own body melted around could create.

Drifting off while you dozed in his hold he ignored the thick pulsing muscle tapping against his stomach remembering your words, “I had plans you know.” Two years had been lost, and in covering you both he wondered just what you had pictured those two babies you had planned to have given him by now.

…

Sunrise brought with it a sneak out of bed by you to relieve yourself making Thorin wake up alone jolting him upright to look around. A flush calmed his nerves and he wet his lips and caught your grumbling exit from the bathroom rubbing your forehead making him smirk at your loose curls laying down your back over his shirt you had put on hanging ridiculously large around you. “Is there a kitchen in this apartment?” You hummed on the walk to the bed you laid forward on and slid farther on it making him chuckle and lean over your back to kiss your cheek and struggle against his own hangover to see if he could fix you both up a breakfast.

Out of the bedroom after tugging on his sleeping pants from the trunk along the wall he found the kitchen with a cart of food already set up and a note he brought in with the cart to the bed. Chuckling lowly he smirked easing his hand over your back, “They left breakfast for us, and according to this note we’ve locked in for a week.”

Rolling onto your back you asked, “A week?!”

Chuckling lowly he sat down beside you joking, “That hard to imagine spending a week alone with me?”

“No,” you said nudging him with your foot still showing signs of exhaustion. Breakfast came and went full of loving glances and small talk. After books were claimed and abandoned as you both kept glancing up at one another you then moved onto cards. The shuffle brought Thorin’s smirk out and him across from you on the floor by the bed. Instead of a game when you realized neither knew the same one you decided to split the deck and begin to build castles. Easily you got to a second story while he huffed again at his thick fingers not aiding in the task of balancing cards. At the fourth story a jealous squint from him came with a blow from Thorin knocking your card house down, a challenging glare from you had him laugh out loud in your move to tackle him to the ground.

Novice holds and his clear inspection of your stance had him chuckling and guiding you in the proper way to incapacitate an opponent. Giggles from you came at saying, “I doubt I could take out a Dwarf at my size. I’m half of you.”

Shaking his head he said, “You have the strength, merely I enjoy being docile to you.”

You giggled again, “Docile? You could break me in half.”

“And you wonder why you were turned to a horse,” he said patting his palm on your thigh making you scoff, “Not an insult in the least, horses are strong creatures. Strong hearts, sturdy bodies with firm legs to power their wills along. You are far more powerful than you imagine.”

“Oh really?’ you asked giggling and in a playful narrowed gaze at you he leaned forward starting another try to pin you down far less playfully than he had in the practice. Nowhere near enough to hurt you and with enough restraint to stop if you showed signs of discomfort, yet he guided you through the rougher lesson ending at a low groan from him at his move to pin you on your stomach with him behind you lifting your hips to press to his in a failed wiggle to free yourself. Releasing your arm he inhaled sharply and lowered to melt around your back peppering your cheek and neck with kisses after seeing the pinkened skin on your wrist leaving him to imagine he could have possibly harmed you. Turning your head your lips planted on his and in his hop to the other side of you a very different form of wrestling game began and ended with you snuggled up across the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had melted away and in your own resin shop you made your own wares, tiny bits and bobs to keep yourself occupied between your timid steps to work into helping Thorin more with Erebor. Recently however you seemed to be spending more mornings in bed designing possible trinkets and reading the detailed letters from the Elves, who were all thrilled to be arriving for the party starting the following day they would be arriving for this night, mingled with those being the usual weekly updates from Legolas on Felienne.

Now however you were readying for Dain’s arrival and a huff left you at the third dress that refused to zip and you decided to wear one of your most forgiving pair of jeans and stole one of Thorin’s shirts you added a vest over mumbling, “Thorin will be too distracted by my boobs to notice it’s his shirt.” You said leaving the ties over your chest open to leave your hoisted up cleavage on full display for the only Dwarf allowed and surely intending on staring. A suspicion of yours had you counting the days back and now the lack of fitted clothing surely along with the swollen and tender chest you had been keeping your now prone to staring husband from anything but gently touching.

Hormones had been driving you mad and up to the welcoming balcony you crossed your arms under your bust at Thorin’s side when he glanced down at his side to look you over and at a focused moment too long on your curves he cleared his throat and flashed you a grin after kissing your cheek and looked forward to greet his cousin. A path through a bog had the fiery haired Dwarf reeking to high heaven and as soon as the scent hit you your hands clapped over your nose and mouth groaning in fleeing behind Dis to the side hall, “Oh no..” The lurch of your stomach had her smirking and making the excuse in your place making Dain laugh out loud and issue his apologies shouted down the hall answered with a hand waving around the corner making him laugh again and join Thorin on the stroll up to the apartment he was given to bathe and change.

.

Inhaling shakily you wet your face again in a groan and heard the voice from the doorway behind you, _“Silverstar, I got your letter.”_ Standing up you patted the hand towel on the rung to your face and turned to groan again, peering up at him in lowering the towel he smirked at you closing the distance to smooth his glowing hand over your belly, _“Twins.”_

A scoff from you made him chuckle and he offered you a jar of gummies, one of which you ate, _“Thank you.”_

He nodded, _“You are welcome. It will do little, twins are more trying to carry. Still, Thorin will be enthralled with your every breath at the news.”_

You rolled your eyes, _“I have to get down to the dinner.”_

Leaning in he kissed your forehead, _“Just steer clear of the wine.”_

You sighed again, _“I doubt I will ever drink again. Wine got me into this.”_ Making him chuckle.

.

Lost in the celebrations you caught Thorin’s stroll with Dain around the packed hall readying for the first of the toasts while you were spotted shaking your head and waving Bifur away from filling your goblet with wine. Pointedly Thorin’s eyes turned to you and his friend who seemed to be lost in a one sided bickering match. Bofur was waved closer by Bifur Thorin’s eyes narrowed in watching you.

Shaking your head you repeated again lowly to Bifur, “No wine thank you.” Again he gestured the wine bottle to the goblet and you shook your head, “No, thank you, really.” Wetting his lips he turned to find his brother already looking who raced over at his head nod to do so. Attention was steadily shifting to noticing you as Bifur mumbled to Bofur in Khuzdul making Bofur crouch at your side with a confused grin, “My Queen-,”

Lowly you said, “Bofur, I can’t have wine.”

Bofur, “But, the toasts, what of ale? We could find you a pint!”

Shaking your head you said, “No, Bofur, you don’t,”

Bofur glanced at the Kings then back to you, “Your Majesty, we really-,”

Leaning in so only he could hear you, you whispered, “I can’t drink, I’m pregnant.” A sudden squeak from Bofur came in his pull back and you shook your head, “I haven’t told anyone yet.”

Bofur shot upright and loudly said, “You are right! I do detect a whiff of smoke! It must be the pies!” Gripping Bifur’s shirt he tugged him along into the kitchen sharing the news and stirring up the rush to find a mixed fruit drink that could be mistaken for wine or ale at a distance. The choice was found and tasted by you in the toast while Thorin shook off the irritation of the assumed near slight at refusing to toast to his kin’s good will that was easily forgotten.

.

Subtly, that was the road you had chosen and surely you were the biggest idiot in the mountain forgetting that Thorin had gotten lost in the Shire twice and thought a painting purple eyed horse to be something unique but possible, so how in the hell could leaving tiny baby booties and blankets Ori had been helping you make along with other subtle hints and diet changes. With a sigh you pulled on another of the shirts Dori had made for you similar to Thorin’s along with several pants and dresses to be more agreeable to the changes coming. All subtlety of course could be a herd of rhinos strolling through the apartment and surely he would ask if a window was open.

Thorin was off on a hunting trip giving you two weeks to ready your plan, with sketches you gathered the equally as irritated Company and Durin clan remaining who had found out the clues for themselves and wished to help you. A nursery was readied and you hoped that in your inability to just say what was happening you hoped that this plan would work and he would realize it before you went into labor.

.

Returning early while you were still in bed Thorin beamed stripping and bathing once he successfully managed to sneak inside. Lately he couldn’t put his finger on it but you were more breathtaking than he could ever recall, it puzzled him greatly as to why and more and more his body was burning to return to your former loving evenings as he had hit his own bout of what could be construed as a Dwarven heat to conceive in this sudden change in you. There had been plans to have children and since your proposal your plans to have given him children already had no doubt triggered this as it kept replaying in his mind signifying to him that you were ready for this step.

Grinning madly he pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and went to get a drink of water before bed only to pause in the open doorway making him fetch a lantern he used to light the room and inspect it. With brows furrowed he turned around hearing you grumble and head to the bathroom making him turn and wait outside the doorway. A flush and the opening of the door later he smirked seeing you shuffling back to bed in his shirt, lowly he said making you flinch, “Why’s there a crib and shelves in the spare room?”

Turning around with your hand on your chest you said, “Thorin! Don’t scare me like that!”

Nearing you he smoothed his hands over your arms and leaned in to kiss you sweetly, “I am sorry My Love. Still, why is that furniture in the spare room?”

Too tired to handle this right now you said, “I’ll give you three guesses.” Narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips in thought meaning he would be taking a while on this, easing your arms around his neck he smirked at your sighed addition of, “Until then, the bed’s been awfully empty without you, and I’ve been having all these, dreams.”

Reaching down he gripped your thighs lifting you to wrap around his middle purring, “I do apologize My Love, for leaving you in these, conditions.” Planting his lips on yours for the walk to bed.

.

A long night of very little sleep and the King sat with brows knitted in focus on anything possible to explain the change instead of his current meeting. Not paying any mind either Gloin stood spouting off nonsense while everyone simply sat staring at Thorin waiting for it to click in varying stages of loosing it making Fili and Kili sit confused at the absurd meeting they began to pinch themselves in to ensure they hadn’t fallen asleep in another meeting.

Wide eyed Thorin shot up shouting “BABY!” and turned to race to the doors, in loud relieved exhales the Company collapsed back into their chairs while the Princes looked around at the now open meeting room while Thorin raced off repeating the word in loud shouts all the way up to the Royal Wing. Straight to the weekly tea you had with the other Noble Ladies and threw the doors open. Wide eyed the Ladies watched him rush over to you asking, “Baby?!” He looked you over asking as you set your cup down, “Baby, baby?!”

“Yes Thorin, Babies.” You raised two fingers and his knees gave out dropping him at your feet to stare at your stomach, easing between your legs in the sea of excited and relieved women complimenting you both on the news he eased his arms around your waist kissing your still barely changed stomach between purred sentiments. It wasn’t long though until he kissed you on the lips and turned to shoot out of the room to continue his goal to shout it to everyone in the mountain.

Still buzzing and trembling from excitement as everything began to sink in bringing up more he had missed and would make up to you for. Atop the balcony overlooking the front gate his hands folded around the banister as atop the Great Elk and Felienne carrying Thranduil and Legolas and Thorin shouted, “We’re having Twins!!”

Thranduil smirked lifting a box from his lap, shouting back, “We brought gifts!”

Nesting mode had officially begun and there wasn’t a Dwarf in the mountain willing or able to stop it. Helpless you sat back trying to remain calm being fawned over by any Dwarf within earshot. Nightly though Thorin did help, a glimpse of his fathering, non hovering side, came out in his seat by the bed with harp in hand playing and singing you both to sleep, insisting that he simply had to or the pair would not let you rest at all. Of course after which you had dozed off from he would melt around your back to sleep too before waking to make you breakfast followed by your first daily massage.

.

Barely a week to go and you just had it with the company, your daily stops were canceled and Dis, fully understanding of your troublesome week she brought you back to her apartment to settle you into her spare room for a relaxing day. Candles and calming songs in wind up music boxes were had with a session of time to just share your concerns with her, her mother and gran about everything. Snacks and more last week traditional gifts had you relaxed more and the Princes, chosen guards for you’re your day off met with Thorin to keep him calm when he would find your apartment empty. His scowl spread onto his face as he mumbled, “Their snacks won’t be enough…” Turning to make you the proper meal only felt he could pull together.

..

Around a Lord filled dinner red faced you sat when a sneeze seemingly led to your water breaking. Instantly Maglor raced you to the Midwife’s wing, even without a Midwife he had taken charge, he had helped your mother birth you and would aid Kuu, the Midwife Thranduil had brought with him through it. Right behind you Thorin felt no need for the supportive pillows and used himself as per tradition, straddling the special bench you were on holding you upright. Massaging your back and aiding you in remembering to breathe through the worsening contractions until finally the pair of infants were bathed and bundled up as Thorin helped to get you soaked and mostly healed with the traditional Elven bath.

The news had erupted through the mountain after the disturbingly quiet birth the frighteningly small twins compared to the usual Dwarven Pumpkin sized infants. One of each, a boy and girl were both welcomed and treasured, surprisingly more than others were the Princes, who claimed each and every chance to fawn over their cousins they were forming a list of things they wished to teach them when they were older. Days for a few hours at least under Thorin’s orders guests were permitted under careful watch yet nights were completely off limits and just for you four, unless he was called away, then the women in his clan along with Maglor were allowed to stay with you.

Everyone in the clan said he would ease up, it was just his way of ensuring you were safe and proving his affections publicly, surprisingly for you the rules had been so easily kept to that when you found out that all Dwarves tend to follow that etiquette. All the harder Thorin tried to keep the meetings and sudden emergencies pulling him away to a minimum yet when he did he was so concerned that he would often forget a thing or two. Needing a stroll outside of this approved wing you donned the slings Maglor had made for you and under his watch you grabbed the leather bounded packet of papers Thorin had forgotten after dolling up just a tad for a public approval underneath Thorin’s fur lined robe.

Down through the mountain eager bowed heads at the pre usual two month post birth public outings of the Queen as per tradition and looked you over wondering what that meant about your plans for supervision for the heirs. The early winter making you bring the robe closer across your chest to cover the sleeping infants in the slings. Straight to the meeting hall you went and the guards out front bowed their heads and opened the doors turning all the heads to you and your quick wave. Right over to Thorin, who straightened up in his seat wide eyed looking you and your empty arms over in the walk to his side.

Flashing you a weak grin he eyed the packet you passed him, “You forgot these.”

Wetting his lips he readied to ask about the infants only to watch you shift your hands under the butt of your son in his grumble making Thorin smirk and lean in to peek under his robe seeing their hatted heads. “Are you alright, My Love?”

You nodded, “Just needed to get out for a bit. Gonna head up for my snack though, nearly feeding time, and I’ll let you get back to your meeting.” On his feet he gave you a kiss and settled into his seat again grinning madly after you had left the room, already planning on giving those slings of yours a try to help you carry the pair for a stroll through the mountain to help you get a change of scenery. Each day he added more and more little things to show you just how deeply he loved you and treasured everything you had brought into his life and that every day for the rest of his life he would never forget to make it known to you and the world around this thriving kingdom.


End file.
